Time Warp: 1899 Edition
by ZombiesForNarnia
Summary: When two friends get sucked into the Newsies world and start stealing business from two certain brothers who then threaten to hurt them, the girls find help from two very familiar newies and some of their friends. Review! SpotOC JackOC suck at summaries
1. Jack Kelly and a Place to Stay

**A/N: ****Okay so this is my first fanfic so I don't know how well it's going to turn out, but here it goes. Oh and there's x's separating the scenes because the horizontal line wouldn't show up. **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing except my story line and my characters Lilly and Casey.**

**Time Warp: 1899 Edition**

**Chapter 1: ****Jack Kelly and a Place to Stay**

"Casey!" I yelled as I felt a popcorn kernel hit my face.

"Lillith!" my best friend screamed back at me mockingly. I smiled at how she used my full name for once. My name's Lillith but people just call me Lilly. My best friend is Casey who is the one repeatedly attacking me with popcorn at the moment while I'm trying to watch my, well, our favorite movie of all time; Newsies! My parents were out of town for two weeks so I had the house to myself and invited Casey over. It was the middle of August so we didn't have to worry about school or anything.

"Casey stop! I'm trying to enjoy Spot Conlon!" I screamed while brushing a pile of popcorn off of me.

"Psh, Spot's no where near as good as my Cowboy." She said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah keep tellin' yourself that." I said while watching King of New York. Then a thought hit me. "Why is Spot only seen dancing once? And it's not even really like dancing dancing, it's just like hand gestures. But he looked awesome doing those hand gestures!" I said, blushing at my rambling. I did that sometimes.

"Jack dances." Casey said with a smirk on her face.

"Of course he does." I muttered while thinking 'Does Spot Conlon know how to dance?' Well, if I ever find a way into the Newsies world, I'll make it my life goal to teach him to dance, no matter how stubborn he is about it. But sadly that will most likely never happen. I sighed, running my hands through my dark brown hair while thinking about the whole thing.

Suddenly, Jack appeared on the screen and Casey dove towards it, expecting to hug the TV, but instead she went right through the screen. No, she didn't break it, I mean she actually went through the TV, like the screen ate her.

"Casey!" I screamed in shock. I was about to begin crying. I didn't know what had happened but it scared me and I was worried about Casey. I inched towards the now blank screen and reached my hand out to poke it, but instead my finger went straight through the screen. I shrieked in fear and excitement and thought whether or not to go through it. Sure there's a chance of me floating through a separate dimension for the rest of my life but my friend had just jumped through it and I wasn't about to leave her by herself. So, mustering up all the courage I had, I leaped into the screen with my eyes shut tight and landed on something hard with a thud. I opened my eyes and realized I was laying face first in dirt. I stood up and brushed my clothes off and was astonished. I had on completely different clothing.

My curly brown hair was tied back in a bun with a black newsboy cap on my head. My body was clothed with a red and black flannel collared shirt along with black dress pants with oh, what's this? Red suspenders! That just made my day. Now, to find my friend.

"Oof!" I yelped out as I fell to the ground by an unknown force.

"Hey girl!" I heard Casey yell as I helped myself up. "Aren't you excited?!" she asked jumping around. I looked at my surroundings with shock, amazement, fright, and happiness. We were in 1899 New York! "Lilly?" I heard Casey ask.

My mind didn't know what to think so instead my brain made me mutter out "Er, uh ,ugh!" before I passed out.

Xxx

"Is she alright?" I heard a male voice ask as I came to.

"I dunno., she looks really bad, like a ghost or somethin'" I heard another voice say.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Oh my gosh Lilly!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a tight hug and I gasped for air.

"Casey! Can't breathe!" I gasped out.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry!" she shrieked.

"It's alright." I laughed and then looked around the room at three male faces staring at us. "Um, Case, where are we?" I asked getting bit weirded out with all of the familiar looking newsboys – wait. Newsboys? "Oh my gosh! We're in 1899 New York?!" I screamed.

Casey couldn't hide her own excitement as she screamed "Yes!" We hopped up screaming and started dancing like extremely crazy people in a circle. We stopped when we noticed the stares we were getting.

"Actually it's the year 1900. You's goils alright in the head there?" a familiar voice asked.

"Um, yeah Jack we're fi-" I froze in mid sentence. I was talking to Jack Kelly! Francis! 'Okay Lilly, play it cool.'

"Fine." I squeaked out, Casey looking like she wanted to explode with laughter.

Jack didn't even try to hide the smile on his face as he said 'Well good cuz we don't want nobody to be hoit or nothin'. Specially two lovely goils such as yaselves."

Well, I knew Casey was falling for the Jack Kelly charm by the way her face was completely scarlette. Jack knew it too. "So, what do you two lovely ladies call yaselves?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and regained composure and said "Lillith Perkane, but please just call me Lilly."

"Nice to meetcha Lilly. Obviously you know who I am, but how?" he asked.

"Um, I'll explain later, that is, if you let us stay." I said, hoping he would say yes.

"Hm, well foist we gotta see how well ya are at sellin' papes, then I'll see what I can do." He said, and then walked over to Casey, who was completely frozen stiff.

"And who is this lovely lady here?" Jack said, taking Casey's hand and kissing it. "Surely an angel."

Casey was frozen solid, pieces of her blonde hair poking out from her own newsboy cap. I had to elbow her in the stomach in order to make her speak. "Oh! Uh, er, Casey Sanders, at your service." She said , her voice shaking.

Jack smiled at her and then released her hand, walking over the small group of recognizable boys. "So, do I need to introduce these boys heah, or do you's know them already too?" he asked, throwing his arms around Mush's and Kid Blink's shoulders.

"Nope we're all good with names." I said smiling.

"Well good, that means we can all get to sellin' papes fasta." He said while leading the clan towards the door. The whole lot of us crowded down the stairs and out of the building to the outside world.

"Now, the foist thing you's gotta know about sellin' papes is that-"

Casey cut him off saying "Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."

I looked over at Jack's face and wanted to laugh. He looked like he was just dumped by a girl, eyes bugged out and expression in shock. "How'd you know that? You's said you weren't from around heah. Now I ain't in school, but I'm pretty surah New York is the only home of newsies. Now you wanna tell me where you's are from?" he demanded.

"Ugh. Okay, um, well you wanna sit down somewhere cuz it's a bit of a story." I said and he nodded, guiding everyone towards Tibby's.

Xxx

So after me and Casey explained our long and 'exciting' story, and Jack and the crew finally believed us, we were on our way towards the lodge house seeing as it was getting late. Man how time flies. "Stay out here and I'll go ask if you's can stay heah for a while, or until you's figure out how to get back home." Jack said and then walked inside of the lodge house.

"Hey Case. Not to rain on this parade but, how are we getting home?" I asked.

"I dunno Lilly, but for now let's just enjoy this. For all we know it could be a dream." Casey replied.

Releasing the tension, I pinched her arm and she yelped in pain. I laughed and said "Well your in pain so it's no dream, but your right. We need to enjoy this while we can."

"Yupyup!" she said, both of us turning towards the opening door. Jack walked out and sat in between us on the stoop and put his arms around each of our shoulders. I could see Casey blushing. "Well goils, it'll be a pleasah havin' you's stay ova." He said smiling. Both me and Casey squealed and hugged him in thanks. He laughed and returned the hugs for a moment, Casey holding onto him for longer than necessary, and then released us, guiding us inside and up the stairs towards an unfamiliar old looking, tattered door. Before opening it he turned to us and began to explain.

"Well this is the room we newsies used to live in before our current room was cleared out. Thanks to me, you's goils get to sleep heah. Although I gotta warn ya, some of the guys around heah ain't as nice as me and the boys, so watch yaselves and be careful. If you's need anything I'm right across the hall. Night goils." He walked off into the room across the hall, noisy chatter of the guys could be heard. As Jack shut his room door, Casey and I opened ours and walked inside.

The room looked old with lots of bunk beds sprawled out across the room. The walls were a pale white and some of the paint was chipping off. The room was dimly lit and dusty. "So which bunk bed should we claim as ours?" Casey asked.

"Well they're all such great choices." I said sarcastically.

Casey laughed and plopped herself on a bottom bunk near the window.

"I guess I'll take the top bunk then." I said while taking off my clothes to reveal a black tank top with grey sweat shorts underneath, and then climbed on the bunk above her and lied down. I was surprised there wasn't a cloud of dust when my head plopped on the pillow. The blanket smelled musky though but we could deal. I heard Casey settle under her covers as I shut my eyes.

"Lilly?" she asked.

The room was dark so I didn't bother to lean over the bunk to look at her. "Yeah?" I asked, gazing out the window. I could have sworn I saw shadowy figures hopping roofs. 'Yeah right like Spot would be in Manhattan." I thought.

"Do you think we're stuck here during the movie or like, it's just them living normal lives?" Casey asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well Jack did say it was 1900." I said while still staring out the window.

"True." She yawned. "At least I get to sell papes with Jack Kelly tomorrow."

"True." I laughed. "Hey, I wonder what happened with Sarah."

"I don't care personally." Casey said smugly.

"Well I do." I said while laughing.

"Well you can ask him tomorrow then." She said, the mattress squeaking from her rolling over.

"Well, I will then. Goodnight Casey." I said and tore my eyes away from the window and rolled over.

"Night Lilly." Casey said, and then we both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: ****Okay, so yea that was pretty short but I'll try harder once I get reviews!!! =)**

**-Mel**


	2. Spot Conlon

**Chapter 2: ****Spot Conlon **

"Up and at em goils!" Jack screamed as he slammed open the door.

"Ugh!" I groaned and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Seven a.m." he said.

I looked over to see him fully clothed and ready for the day. "Ugh." I groaned again and then bent over the side of the bed. "Casey get up." I said.

"No." she muttered.

"Casey we gotta get up, it's time to sell papes." I said leaning over the side more to see if she had at least opened her eyes.

"We can sell papes later." She groaned.

"No we can't now get up!" I shouted, grabbing my pillow and whacking her with it. Somehow I managed not to fall off of my bunk while doing so.

"Ugh fine, I'm up, I'm up!" she yelled. I could hear Jack's chuckles during this whole scene. Casey's head popped up too fast though because the next thing I heard was a big 'BANG' and Casey groaning in pain. I quickly hopped down from my bunk, rushing to her side.

"Oh my god, are you all right?" I screamed.

"Ow, I think so. God that hurt!" she shouted while stumbling out of bed. "God that's gonna leave a bruise." She muttered, tripping over her own feet.

"Woah now!" Jack said, running over to Casey to catch her. "We don't need you's gettin even more hoit. C'mon I'll help you's to the washroom." He said while guiding her towards a door to my right. I took this time to get into my day clothes, leaving my night clothes on under them. I decided to leave my hair down. Just as I finished, I heard the washroom door open and looked up to see Jack step out.

"Is she alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's gonna be one hell of a bruise though." He said.

"I can imagine." I laughed. "Hey Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Surah I guess."

"Um, what's going on between you and Sarah? Like, are you two still an item?" I asked, trying to reword it so he wouldn't become insulted.

"Oh, eh, well, we ain't no sort of an item anymore. I uh, caught her with one of the Delanceys." He said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Oscar." He muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jack." I spoke softly.

"It's alright." He said giving me a crooked smile. I gave him a sympathetic smile just as the washroom door opened. Casey walked out, fully clothed with her hair pulled into a bun and news cap placed on top, covering her bruise.

"So, you goils ready to start the day?" Jack asked.

"Yup!" we spoke in unison.

"Great let's go!" he said and then proceeded out of the room and down the stairs, us following.

We walked outside, a wave of summer heat hitting all three of us.

"God it's only 7:30 a.m. and it's blazing hot already!" Casey shouted.

"Get used to it cuz as the day goes on it gets woise." Jack spoke, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Lovely." I muttered sarcastically.

"So, ready to start the day goils?" Jack asked while heading towards the paper stand.

"Yup." Casey and I muttered, trudging behind him.

Xxxx

It was around three when we had finished selling papes. It would have taken us longer if Jack hadn't sold our last three papes. The odd thing was most of the papes me and Casey sold were either to older men or very old men.

We walked into Tibby's and plopped down at a table that consisted of Kid Blink, Racetrack, and Mush.

"So how was their foist day huh Jack?" Mush asked.

"They did good for their foist time." He said while smirking at us. Casey blushed and kept her eyes focused on the spoon in front of her.

"Hey Cowboy." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Boots standing at our table.

"What's up Boots?" Jack asked.

"Found this on the streets this mornin'." He said and pulled out a slingshot. My eyes lit up.

"Hm, that looks a lot like Spot's slingshot." Race said.

"That's cuz it is." Jack said. "What's his slingshot doin' in Manhattan?"

"Maybe that was him roof hopping last night then." I said nonchalantly.

"You saw Spot roof hoppin' here last night?" Kid Blink asked.

"Well I dunno if it was Spot but I saw people roof hopping lastnight."

"Probably was him. What was he doin' here though?" Casey asked.

"I dunno Case but we're gonna find out." Jack said while getting up. "C'mon goils, I'm gonna show you's Brooklyn." I jumped up immediately after hearing that. I was gonna see Spot!

"Any of you's wanna tag along?" Jack asked.

"Nah, we'll catch ya latah Cowboy." Racetrack said.

With that Jack walked out, Casey and I behind him. As soon as I got outside I was sweating. "God, it got even hotter out!" I shouted and then groaned.

"Like I said, get used to it." Jack said and began to walk.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Sorry but I've gotta do this." I said and then whipped off my cap and stuffed it in my pocket, took my shirt and tied the bottom in a knot above my stomach, and then pulled my hair into a bun while releasing some of the buttons on my shirt so I wouldn't feel suffocated. I couldn't stand heat.

"Lilly, do you know how disrespectful that is in this time era?" Casey scolded.

"Yeah yeah, like these old bags didn't look down on me before." I said and heard Jack chuckle..

"True." She said and then tied her own shirt.

"Atta girl." I said and couldn't help but notice Jack's eyes advance on her bare midriff for a moment and smiled. Maybe I'll have the same effect on Spot.

Xxxxx

My heart raced as I made my first step onto the Brooklyn Bridge. "Ladies, welcome to Brooklyn." Jack said while bowing all gentlemen like.

"Why thank you sir." Casey said while curtseying. I leaned up against the rails of the bridge laughing at all the weird stares they were getting. I then turned my attention towards the view the bridge was giving off. I could see millions of tiny little buildings and small silhouettes of people jumping off of the docks. It was all beautiful to me. Especially the way the sun hit the water. "I'd kill to live here." I whispered to myself.

"Jack, give it back!" I heard Casey scream.

"Ya gotta catch me foist!" he screamed and I saw Jack run off with Casey's hat in his hand. I could see the bruise on her head from here as she ran after him. They were half way across the bridge when I screamed "Hey wait up!" and ran after them.

They were starting to turn into little dots as they ran through the docks and I had to catch up or else I'd be lost on these docks with not so friendly Brooklyn newsies. As I was catching up, some kid stopped me, but I had no time for conversation.

"Well well well. Where you goin' dollface- Hey! Woah!" The next thing you heard was a splash and I ran off again, making my way towards Casey and Jack who seemed to be slowing down.

"That'll teach him to try and make a move on me." I muttered, completely distracted to notice the body in front of me. "Oof!" I yelled as I landed on my butt. I looked over to see Casey looking like she wanted to burst out into laughter and Jack was trying to hide his smile. I didn't know who I bumped into so immediately I started babbling an apology. "Oh, I'm so sorry, excuse me I didn't mean to bump into you I-" I cut my sentence short, noticing who I had bumped into. There he was; the infamous Spot Conlon standing above me. One hand was rested on his cane, the other on in his pocket, and a smirk on his face.

"Uh, er." Was all I could muster out.

"You uh, seemed to have hoit yaself there." He said. I didn't know what he meant until I lifted my hand to see a nasty scrape on it.

"Ow." I muttered while starting to get up.

"Need help?" he asked and offered his hand to me. I took it gladly and he yanked me up off of the dock.

"Thanks." I said and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Your not from around heah are ya?" he asked, giving my body a once over.

I blushed as he did so and said "Nope."

His eyes snapped back up to mine. "Then where are you'd goils from?" he asked, his eyes bearing into me.

"Um, we'll explain that lata." Jack said. "But foist, I believe this is yours." Jack pulled Spot's slingshot out of his pocket and handed it to him. "So what was your slingshot doin' in Manhattan? Lilly also said she saw figures roof hoppin' last night."

"I was there for a little business. You see, the Delancy brothas were supposedly sellin' papes on my turf and I wanted to go give em a good talkin' to." Spot explained.

"Didja get em?" Casey asked, excitement clear in her voice.

"Nah, we couldn't find em on a count of they were hidin'" he said with a smirk. "So you gonna tell me who these goils are? Obviously there not from around heah." He said and looked me over once again. I couldn't fight the blush once again.

"Um, you might wanna sit down for this." Jack said and then sat down on a crate. Casey sat down on one next to him and Spot climbed up to his little pedestal type thing. My butt was still sore from the fall so I just leaned against one of the posts that were holding Spot's pedestal up.

"It al started yesterday evening." Casey began.

Thirty minutes later Spot Conlon was sitting on his pedestal still, face blank as if trying to take everything we've explained in. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke. "So, you's goils is from a different time period?"

"Yup. About a 110 year time difference." I said. All this time talk got me thinking about how on earth I was going to get home.

"So back to the Delancey brothas." Jack said. "Why would they be sellin' papes on your turf?"

"Dunno. Some little boidies told me that two new newsies was takin' up some of the pape sales in their usual sellin' spot." Spot explained. Casey and I knew exactly who those two newsies were and gave each other a worried look."So they tried sellin' heah but once they knew I got woid of em bein' heah they ran." He said.

"Boy, you shoulda seen them Delcaneys runnin'!" I turned to see who said that and it turned out to be the guy I had shoved in the water. His eyes bugged out when he saw me. "Dollface!" he screamed and Casey cracked up. She knew pet names irked me.

"My name's not Dollface it's Lilly!" I yelled.

"Yeah yeah Dollface. So why'd you push me in the wata before huh?" he asked.

"Cuz you were in my way." I said likei t was the most obvious thing in the world. I could hear Jack and Spot chuckling behind me.

"Well I was only trying to be nice." The guy said.

"No you weren't! You were tryin' to make a move on me you creep!" I shouted.

"Aw c'mon Dollface don't be like that." He said while coming toward me. I did the only thing I could think of and pushed his sorry ass into the water once again. I heard him sputter water as he yelled "Next time you see me I won't be so nice!"

"Yeah, bite me!" I shouted back. "That'll teach him to try and get into my pants or any girl's for that matter." I muttered. I then heard laughter and turned around to see Jack, Spot, and Casey all laughing at my spontaneous combustion.

"Jeez Lilly, you really know how to show a guy a good time!" Casey joked.

Spot regained his composure and walked up to me. "You got fight in you Dollface. I like that." He said and then held his hand out to me to shake.

I shook his hand and then said "Thanks, but it's Lilly, not Dollface."

"Lilly." He let it roll off his tongue. "Short for Lillith?"

"Uh yeah." I said. " Lillith Perkane."

"I like it." He said, a crooked smile gracing his features. "But to me your still Dollface."

"Well, my friend it seems that you've gotten your foist eva newsies nickname." Jack said and slung his arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face. As much as the nickname annoyed me, it still made me happy to know that I now had a newsie nickname. "You watch and it'll catch on by tomorrow." Spot said.

"Oh joy." I muttered.

"Hey no fair! I want a nickname!" Casey shouted.

"We could always call ya Mouth considering you have a big one." I smirked.

"Oh haha." She said and then stuck her tongue out at me.

"I dunno, Mouth kinda suits you." Jack said. "Or maybe Loud Mouth. Mouth for short." All she did was grumble.

"So, what do the Delanceys plan on doing to these two new newsies stealin' business?" I asked.

"You ever notice that it was a lot of men buying?" Casey pointed out.

"Yeah well have you noticed how you goils are dressed?" Jack pointed out. "I lost count of all the death stares I got from the men buying jus cuz I was hangin' with you's two. The jealousy these days."

"Trust me it gets worse as time goes on." I muttered. "And sorry it's hot out and there's a chance of me passing out because of the heat! And I tied my shirt after we finished selling papes so there!" I snapped.

"Easy there Dollface." Spot said. "So back to this whole Delancey thing. They said they was gonna soak the two newsies once they got a hold of em. Although once they find out you's guys are goils they might do something woise."

"Worse as in violating?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jack said and rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort.

"Oh my god we're gonna get raped!" Casey screamed. By now half of the newsies on the docks were giving all four of us weird stares.

"Relax you's ain't gonna get raped as long as me and Spot are aound." Jack said while slinging his arms over each of our shoulders.

"Woah, who said anythin' about me gettin' into this scrap?" Spot asked.

"I did when you decided to go roof hoppin' on my turf to go afta the Delanceys." Jack responded.

"Whateva." Spot muttered. It was funny seeing him speechless.

"It's settled then. Spot will stay with us until this whole mess is ova with." Jack said while walking towards Spot. They did a spit shake to seal the deal and then walked over to us. Jack in front of me and Spot in front of Casey. They each spit in their hand and held it out for us, waiting for us to do the same thing.

"Ew no way!" Casey shrieked.

"You're a part of this you gotta shake!" Jack said.

"Aw, what the hell." I muttered and then spit into to my hand and shook Jack's. It actually wasn't that bad. Once Casey finally did it, we switched places and I shook with Spot. It took everything in me to let go of his hand.

Xxxx

Ten minutes later we were walking across the Brooklyn Bridge on our way back to Manhattan. Spot had left some guy named Rocket in charge while he was gone. "So how are we going to solve this Delancey problem?" Casey asked.

"We'll figure somethin' out once we get back." Jack said.

I looked at the sun starting to set across the water as we left Brooklyn. I trailed behind the others to look at the view a little longer.

"Beautiful ain't it?"

I looked over to see Spot with his back leaning against the rail, away from the view. "How would you know, you're not even facing the view." I stated.

"I wasn't talkin' about the view." He said and then winked at me.

"Psh, ya okay." I said and then walked off to catch up with Jack and Casey. They seemed to be in deep conversation.

"What's so bad about me thinkin' your attractive huh Dollface?" he asked

"Will you stop calling me that?" I said and then quickened my walking pace. He caught right up to me.

"Nope. It's your newsies name and once ya get one it's sticks with ya for life so get used to it Dollface." He said and then gave me a smirk.

"Ugh, if you weren't so sexy I-" Shit. Did I really just let that slip out?

"What was that?" he asked, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Nothing." I muttered, looking anywhere but at him.

"You think I'm sexy!" he yelled, a stupid cocky grin on his face.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I really have to learn how to think before I speak.

"Your not so bad yaself Dollface." He said, slinging his arm around my waist. I shoved him away and began walking faster.

"You know you wanna kiss me."

"Puh-lease!" I said and folded my arms.

"Just admit it." He whispered from behind me. "I mean you did call me sexy."

"Will you shutup?!" I screamed.

"Once you admit you want to kiss me I will." He said.

I sighed and turned around to face him. I walked up to him, placed my arms around his neck and leaned in so that my face was merely inches from his, the smirk never leaving his face.

"No." I whispered and then backed away from him and began laughing as I turned around. Boys.

"Suit yaself Dollface, but I know you want me." He said. The guy just won't let it go!

I sighed and turned around again. "I say we make a deal." I said.

"I'm listenin'."

"A race. If I win you have to shutup about this entire situation." I said.

"And if I win?" he asked.

I couldn't believe I was going to say this but a part of me really wanted it. "You get to kiss me."

He smirked while playing with the key that constantly hung around his neck. "Deal." He said and then we spit shook on it. "There's no way a goil can beat me in a race."

"We'll see about that!" I shouted and then took off towards the lodge. It was a semi short distance away so I figured it'd be easy to out run him, but I thought wrong. I looked behind me to see Spot right on my tail. I almost ran into Casey as I sped past her and Jack in an attempt to win. Our strong legs prevented us from out running each other. We had reached the lodge with a tie.

"I win!" he shouted as we reached the stoop.

"No way that was a tie!" I shouted while walking into the lodge. Conversations between other newsies could be heard.

"So I guess we both win then." He stated. Psh, he only wanted that kiss.

"No, it means we both lost!" I shouted.

"So that means I can tell this whole room of newsies about our earlier events?" he asked smirking.

"No!" I shrieked while blushing. "Ugh! You are so annoying!" I shouted and then pushed him up the stairs, ignoring the odd stairs the newsies were giving us.

"Watch the goods Dollface." He said loudly as to get a chuckle out of the guys. I was surprised they didn't ask why he was here, but they probably already heard about the dilemma. Guess word does travel fast. I walked into mine and Casey's room while still pushing Spot.

"Just admit I won." he said.

"It was a tie!" I shouted back.

"Then we both won." He said. He was the only calm one in this situation.

"Please you just want that kiss!" I yelled.

"So what if I do." He said smugly. "Just admit that I was victorious in this race."

I knew he wasn't going to shutup about this so I did the only thing I thought would shut him up. I walked over to him, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He was shocked for a moment but then took control and wrapped his arms around my waist while deepening the kiss. I planned on this being a quick peck but the guy was just hypnotizing and I didn't want it to end. I could feel his hands running over my bare back as his tongue grazed my bottom lip for entry. I would have given it to him too if the door hadn't slammed open at that exact moment. I pulled myself out of his grasp immediately and straightened myself out. My breathing was ragged as I looked over at the door to find Casey and Jack standing there with their eyes bugged out.

"Uh, er, goodnight." Was all I said and then climbed into my bunk, hoping to sleep off my embarrassment.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna hit the hay too." Jack said. I could hear the smile in his voice. Obviously he thought the situation to be funny. "Spot you'll hafta room in heah since there ain't enough bunks next door."

"That's cool. See ya latah Jacky Boy." Spot said.

"Night guys." Casey said before climbing into her bunk.

"Night Case. Night Dollface." Spot said before I heard him climb into a bunk. I didn't need to look to know he was smirking. I simply let out a frustrated sigh and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about that kiss even though I didn't really want to.

Xxxx

**A/N:**** There ya go. =) I hope this one was longer. I know you're probably thinking it's too son for them to kiss but they haven't exactly hooked up yet. I guess right now you could call them friends with benefits. Well anyways, please review! **

**-Mel **


	3. Situations and Promises

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly, I don't own Newsies. =(**

**So sorry for the kinda long wait, I've been busy. **

Xxx

**Chapter 3:**** Situations and Promises**

I felt a poke in my side and jerked awake, snapping my eyes open. I peered out the window to see it was daylight and then yawned and turned around to see Spot standing there looking at me.

"Oh jeez!" I shouted.

"Mornin' Dollface." He smirked. "Jacky Boy put me in charge of wakin' you's goils up."

"Well I'm up." I said while sitting up in bed to stretch my arms. I realized that I had fallen asleep in my day clothes.

"Yeah but she wont move." He said and pointed to Casey. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my pillow, and leaned over the side of the bunk and began hitting her with the pillow like I had done yesterday.

"No." she muttered.

"Yes, now get up!" I shouted.

"Five minutes." She mumbled.

I leaned over the bunk more to reach her head with the pillow, but apparently leaned over too far. I fell off of my bunk and landed on something soft but firm, closing my eyes from the impact.

"I knew you was fallin' for me." Someone murmured in my ear. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on Spot, my head resting against his chest and his arm locked around my waist. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of Spot's chest to see Casey still sleeping.

"Casey, get up now!" I scolded.

"Y'know, as much as I like this position, I don't think this is the time or place." Spot said from beneath me. I looked down and realized that I was straddling him, his hands placed on my hips. I blushed, getting a good idea of what he was thinking. I knew he was enjoying my discomfort by the smirk on his face so as payback, before I got up I made sure to grind my hips against him and then hopped up and leaned over Casey, poking her in the side.

"Ugh fine I'm up!" she screamed before hopping out of bed and stomping off into the washroom.

"I'll go tell Jack you's are up. See ya down there Dollface." Spot said and then winked before shutting the door. I sighed and then ran a hand through my hair before pulling it up in a bun and slipping my cap on. I tied my shirt in the same fashion as yesterday and then sat on one of the bunks to wait for Casey to come out. She walked out moments later and I got up to go wash my face. Once I finished I came back out and asked, "So what were you and Jack talking about on the walk home yesterday?"

"I asked him about Sarah and Davey." She replied.

"Oh, I know about Sarah but what's up with him and Davey?" I asked.

"They don't talk much anymore cuz of Sarah, but when they do run into each other they'll have a small conversation." She said.

"So, what happened between you and Spot lastnight?" she asked while giving me a sly grin.

I blushed. "Well he was being his womanizing self and I let it slip out that I thought he was sexy and he wouldn't leave me alone because of it. So, to shut him up I challenged him to a race, If I won, he would never mention me calling him sexy ever again, and if he won I'd have to kiss him." I explained.

"So guessing by the way your two were sucking each other's faces last night I'm guessing he won?" she smirked.

"Nuh uh! It was a tie!" I shouted. "He said we both won and I said we both lost and then he threatened to tell all the newsies what I said so I did the only thing I could think of to shut him up and kissed him. God Case, he's an amazing kisser."

Casey laughed and stood up from the bed. "We should get downstairs."

I nodded my head and we both walked out of the room.

Xxx

"Alright now, I think we should pair up incase the Delanceys show up." Jack said. We had just bought our papes and were standing around with every other newsie in Manhattan before everyone started the day.

"I think that's reasonable." I agreed.

"So it's settled then. Case will go with me, and Dollface can go with Spot."

Spot smirked at me and I knew he was going to enjoy the day annoying me. We said our good byes and went our separate ways, finally starting the day.

A few hours later I was on my last pape, which some old man was buying. I knew it was because of how I looked but this heat was just too much.

"I can't believe a goil is out sellin' me." Spot muttered while shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I finally bringing down your big ego?" I teased.

He then tipped his hat towards a group of girls passing by and said, "Mornin' ladies." They giggled in response and rushed over to buy his last three papes. "Nope, my ego's doin' jus fine." He smirked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Jealous?" he teased.

"Not at all." I said smugly.

He smirked and took his cap off to wipe the sweat off his forehead. I had the biggest urge to run my hands through his hair and I couldn't help but stare as my thoughts wandered back to the kiss last night. He looked over at me and caught me staring. On instinct, I looked away immediately and cursed myself for it. I walked away after that and headed towards Tibby's. For the rest of the walk there he kept his hat off and I had the biggest hunch that he was doing it just to torture me.

We entered Tibby's and sat at a table with Jack, Casey, and Race.

"Hey guys." Lilly greeted us as we sat down.

"Sup?" I said and then took my hat off, setting it down on the table. Kid Blink and Mush soon joined us at the table and after we greeted them it was silent for a moment. Then Racetrack spoke.

"So Spot, I hoid you and Dollface did some uh, things last night." He said.

"That's not true!" I shouted. Everyone at the table either snickered or tried to hide their smiles.

"She's right. It was only a kiss." He said. "That, and she called me sexy." He smirked. My eyes bugged out and my face turned beat red. Everyone at the table was either laughing or making catcalls, including Casey.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted and then stormed out of Tibby's, not caring where I wandered to. I had wandered into an alley, my hands in my pockets and me muttering to myself. "Stupid asshole."

"A beautiful goil such as yaself shouldn't be usin' woids like that, right Oscar?" someone said from behind me. I turned around to see the Delancey brothers looking at me like a bunch of horn dogs.

"Shove it jackass." I muttered.

"That's not nice to say." Oscar said while backing me against the alley wall. "Y'know we was gonna get both of you's goils at once but I think you need to be taught a lesson now." He said while sliding his hands over my bare stomach and stopping where my shirt was tied in a knot. He began to play with the knot and then started to untie it.

"I don't think so!" I yelled and then kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and I started to run but was pulled back by Morris.

"Where do you think your goin'?" he said while gripping my arm tightly.

"Let me go you creep!" I screamed and then punched him in the eye.

"Damn you!" he shouted and then slapped me across the face.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled and then pushed him as hard as I could and ran. I looked behind me to see if they were following but thankfully they weren't. "Thank god." I whispered and then whipped my head back around right before I bumped into someone.

"Whoa, where's the fire Dollface?" he asked, his hands on my forearms to steady me.

"Oh Spot, it's you." I said and let out a sigh.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked.

I brought my hand up to my left cheek and then drew it back, finding blood on my fingers. "I guess Morris slapped me good." I muttered.

"Morris did this to ya?" he asked, shaking me slightly.

"Yeah, him and Oscar caught me in the alley back there." I said while looking back towards the alley to see if they were coming.

Spot's hand pressed against my right cheek and brought my head back to face him. "Are you alright? They didn't hoit you bad did they?" he asked. I could see the worry and anger in his eyes as his thumb absentmindedly stroked my cheek.

"I'm fine Spot." I said while looking him in the eyes. I've never seen him show so much emotion before.

"C'mon, let's get you back to Tibby's." he said while guiding me that way with his arm draped around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and we walked back in silence.

Xxx

As we walked through the doors to Tibby's catcalls and whistles were heard due to how we were positioned, but neither of us bothered to move.

"Lillith! What happened to you?" Casey shrieked and jumped from her seat, running over to me.

"The Delanceys." I muttered.

"Oscar and Morris did this to ya?" Jack asked, the anger evident on his face.

"They got her in an alley." Spot said and dragged me towards the table. Casey sat down after us. My head had then unexpectedly started pounding and I sighed, my breath tickling Spot's neck. I wanted to smirk when I saw the goose bumps.

"Lilly, how'd this happen?" Casey asked while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, after I stormed out of the restaurant I wandered down some random alley and the Delanceys showed up. Oscar started to feel me up so I kicked him in a uh, very sensitive area." They boys winced, knowing exactly what I was talking about and I smirked, continuing on with my story. "So then Morris got mad cuz of what I did to Oscar and grabbed me so I punched him in the eye and he slapped me. After that I shoved him away and ran, running into Spot."

"So this is serious then. I mean, I just thought the Delanceys were trying to scare Lilly and I but they mean business." Casey said, clearly frightened.

"All this over a selling spot? I don't get it." I muttered to myself.

"Once the Delanceys got thrown out of their previous job with Weasel, they've been sellin' papes and are desperate for money, so anyone that gets in their way is in for a world of hell." Race said.

Casey and I looked at each other and Jack noticed and said, "Don't you's worry goils. Me and Spot'll protect ya." You could tell he was angry. I then felt Spot tense up and he dropped his arm from around my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He muttered. I could tell something was wrong but I didn't get a chance to pry because Jack spoke.

"So I think it'd be smart if you's goils didn't wandah off anywhere by yourselves. Right Spot?"

"Suah." Spot muttered. I gave him a worried glance but he didn't bother to notice.

I then heard Casey yawn and ask "Is it bedtime yet?"

Jack smiled and said, "The sun ain't even settin' yet."

"What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"About five. The sun ain't goin' down for about anotha three hours." Mush said.

"Well then, c'mon goils." Jack said and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked.

"We're gonna show you's around Manhattan." Jack replied and then began to walk out the door with our little group of six following behind.

Xxx

It was dark out when we began walking back.

"See ya Dollface! Bye Case!" Race, Mush, and Blink shouted to us. Casey and I had gotten closer to them in the past two hours and they offered to help out with the whole Delancey situation if we needed it.

"Bye boys!" Casey and I waved back. I looked over at Spot once I had finished saying goodbye and was still worried about him. He was quiet for the rest of the day. We had arrived at the lodge moments later. It was cluttered with other newsies who were all doing their own thing. I glanced at them once before heading up the stairs and making my way into the bunkroom. My headache was starting to come back and I sighed while readjusting my hair.

"Where are the others?" I asked myself while changing into my sweat shorts and tank top. I heard the door open and turned around to see Spot standing there, absentmindedly watching the floor.

"Spot?" I asked. His eyes advanced on me, letting me know he was listening. "What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing cuz I can tell it's something." I said while walking up to him and placing my hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, took his hat off, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's my fault." Was all he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"It' my fault that you were attacked by the Delanceys. I was supposed to look afta you but instead I made you angry and you left the restaurant."

"Spot, it's not your fault. I need to learn to control my temper. If I had better control, I wouldn't have stormed out of there." I said and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, but I made you mad which caused you to storm out." He sighed in frustration.

Unexpectedly, I hugged him. "Your so stubborn." I muttered. I heard him let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I jus care about you more than I have for any otha goil. If anythin' happened to ya I dunno what I'd do." He muttered.

I blushed and kissed the crook of his neck and pulled back, smiling slightly. "I feel the same way and you need to stop beating yourself up about today. I'm not angry with you so let it go, kay?" I said and then climbed into my bunk. But before I could lie down, I realized something. "Where's Case?" I asked.

"Jack said he wanted to show her somethin' on the roof." Spot said while climbing into another bunk.

"Kay then." I yawned and then plopped my head on my pillow. "Night Spot."

"Night Dollface." He muttered. I was going to wait for Casey to come back but my eyes fought to stay open and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

Xxxx

**Casey's P.O.V.**

"Jack, where are we going?" I asked while giggling.

"It's a surprise." Jack said. He has a big smile on his face.

"Jack, why don't you just tell me where we're going?" I huffed. We had been going up stairs for what seemed like forever.

"Almost there. I promise." He said and then grabbed my hand, pulling me up the last few steps. I couldn't help but giggle when he placed his hands over my eyes before opening a door. I figured we were outside because I could feel and smell the night air.

"Look up." Jack whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. He then lifted his hands from my face and I gasped.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful!" I shouted breathlessly. He had led me onto the rooftop of the lodge and the night sky was full of twinkling stars. You'd never see this in modern day New York City. To get a better look, I lied down on my back.

"I knew you'd like it." Jack smiled while laying next to me.

"Thanks so much for showing me this Jack." I said while smiling at him.

"No problem." He said and smiled back.

I turned my head back towards the sky and sighed. "Jack?" I asked.

"What's up Mouth?" he asked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at the nickname. I guess I'm stuck with it. "Do you think the Delanceys are really gonna hurt us?"

"I dunno. Although I don't think they're smart enough to plan anything, but you shouldn't be scared. I'll protect you through it all." He said looking me in the eye.

"Thank you Jack, for everything." I said.

"Your welcome." He muttered, eyes closed. I smiled and did the same before falling asleep in the night air.

Xxx

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"No! Stop it!" I shrieked.

"Miss us?" Oscar said while smirking. I was trapped in another alley bit I didn't remember how I got there. "We didn't finish with ya yet. You're the last one." He said and pinned me up against the brick wall. Last one? I looked around. Everything seemed abnormal. My eyes widened as I saw a blonde haired figure layng limp and lifeless on the ground, a puddle of blood underneath.

"Casey!" I screamed, tears springing to my eyes.

"She's gone." Morris chuckled. "And you will be too." He said and then Oscar threw a punch at me.

"No!" I shouted, my eyes popping open. Oh, it was only a nightmare. I tried to hide my sobs so I wouldn't wake anyone as I thought back on the events of the nightmare. It seemed so real. I heard someone climbing onto my bunk and then felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I jumped and tensed up, trying to break free of whoever it was.

"Shh, it's only me."

"Spot?" my shaky voice whispered.

"It's alright, I'm heah." He whispered, pulling me closer.

"Where's Casey?" I asked.

"I dunno, she didn't come back yet. Neitha of them did." He said.

"I have to go find her." I said while trying to break free of his grasp.

"I'm suah she's fine. She's with Jack, she's safe." He whispered. I gave up and layed back down, letting him pull me close to him. I couldn't fight the tears that began to fall again. That nightmare was just horrible.

"What happened?" Spot asked while leaning his head into my hair. I shut my eyes, trying to calm myself and began to explain the nightmare.

"I was caught in another alley Oscar was pinning me against a wall. Morris was behind him and they were going to punch me and I woke up. But, in that dream, I looked towards the ground and Casey… Casey was dead. They had killed her." I spoke quietly and then let out a sob. Spot gave me a squeeze and then kissed my head. "I don't want that to happen. It can't." I sobbed.

"It won't. I promise it won't. Me and Jack will protect you's goils. Nothin's gonna harm you's." He whispered.

"How can you tell?" I asked while wiping my eyes.

"You jus gotta trust me." He said.

I turned over in his arms so I was facing him. "Thank you Spot. I do trust you."

"Good." He smirked and then kissed my neck, letting his lips linger on the spot for a moment. I giggled and shut my eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

"Night Spot." I whispered.

"Night Lilly." He muttered and then pulled me closer to him. I opened my eyes when I realized he called me Lilly but then smiled and shut my eyes again while resting my head against his chest. I felt safe like this, and I loved it.

Xxx

**A/N:**** Ther ya go. =) I'll try and update sooner just as long as you review!!! Oh, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes or typos. **

**-Mel**


	4. Songboid

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Newsies no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 4:**** Songboid**

"Hey." I heard Spot whisper in my ear. I simply kept my eyes shut and rolled over. "It's time to get up Dollface." He whispered again.

"No." I muttered. I was tired from last night's event. I then felt Spot's lips press against my neck and my eyes flew open. I felt him smirk under the kiss and he then began to nibble on my neck. I started giggling madly and he held my tighter so I couldn't escape and continued kissing my neck. "Alright I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted and then broke free of his grasp and hoped off of the bunk.

"Fine then, ruin my fun." He muttered and then hopped off of the bunk.

I smirked and said, "You were the one who wanted me to get up."

"Yeah yeah." He muttered while slipping his shirt on.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "How about I owe you one?"

"I can live with that." He smirked. Before he could turn around and have any more fun with me, I detached myself from him and began to get dressed.

"Do you know if Casey ever came back?" I asked, searching the room for her sleeping figure.

"Nope." He said.

My OCD began to kick in and I started to worry. "Well where is she then? Spot, we have to find her! I need to know she's okay!" I said frantically while finishing getting dressed. I fumbled with my fingers as I tried to tie my shirt into a knot.

"It's okay, Jack told me where he was takin' her so we'll check there foist. Just calm down." Spot said as he came up to me. He moved my hands away from the so-called knot I had tied and tied a knot in one quick movement.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"No problem." He said and let his hands slide from the knot across my stomach. I blushed at his touch but snapped myself out of it, remembering Casey.

"C'mon, let's go find Casey and Jack." I said while walking towards the door and opening it. I leaned against the doorframe and said, "Lead the way." He did exactly that and walked out first.

Xxx

"Spot, how much longer until we get there?" I huffed. Casey must have gone through hell coming up these stairs.

"We'll be there soon. Would ya like me to carry ya the rest of the way?" he teased.

I glared at him. "No thanks." I muttered and walked past him on the stairs. I didn't get it. One moment the guy was as sweet as can be and I just wanted to kiss him to death, and the next he's a cocky jerk and I just want to punch him in the face.

"Jeez, you PMS more than I do." I muttered.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked as his icy eyes pierced mine.

"Nothing." I said with a smug smile. I noticed we came to a door and I quickly opened it and walked onto what appeared to be the roof of the lodge. "Why are we on the roof?" I asked myself.

"That's why." Spot said and pointed towards the ground. I looked over to see Jack and Casey sleeping. Casey's head rested on Jack's chest and Jack's arm around her, a slight smile on both of their faces.

"Aw, how sweet." I squealed, my worry for Casey being hurt gone.

"Yeah yeah, it's adorable but we's got papes to sell." Spot said and walked over to them and nudging Jack in the side with his foot.

I scoffed at him and said "Your such a jerk."

"S'cuse me?" he asked and his eyes pierced mine again.

"You heard me." I said and then poked Casey. "Case, time to get up." I whispered.

Her eyes popped open and she quickly sprang up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You and Jack were all lovey dovey out heah on the roof since last night" Spot smirked.

"Please, like you and Lilly weren't the same last night. I woke up and came into the room to find you and Lilly wrapped in each other's arms. I didn't wanna wake you both so I came back up here with Jack." She explained. Spot had nothing to say and I chuckled. At that same moment, Jack sat up and yawned.

"What's goin' on?" he asked while looking around.

"Nothin'. Jus time to sell papes." Spot said and then walked through the door and down the stairs.

Casey gave me an odd look and all I did was shrug. "Well, come on goils, I think we're a little behind schedule today." Jack said and then headed down the stairs with us following.

Xxx

It was around seven o' clock at night and everyone was gathered at Tibby's. Casey and I were at the usual table with Spot, Jack, Blink, Race, and Mush. Casey yawned as she sat down.

"You're always tired. I mean, do ya sleep on concrete or somethin'?" Race asked.

"Well I did last night." She muttered shyly and then cast a small smile towards Jack. Race looked between the two and smirked.

"Ya took her up to the roof too?" Race asked. My eyes bugged out, Blink choked on his water, Jack looked like he wanted to strangle Race, Spot and Mush were trying to hide their smiles, and Casey's face was red.

"What's Race mean by 'too' Jack?" Casey demanded.

"Er…" was all he muttered.

"Who else did you take up there Jack?" she asked, her face growing red with anger.

"She don't know about Sarah bein' up there?" Mush asked cluelessly. It was my turn to choke on my water.

"Shut it Mush." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Sarah?!" Casey shrieked. "So you've taken other girls up there too. What, is that just some place you take girls to charm them? Were you thinking you'd get lucky?" she yelled.

"You don't undastand I-"

"Oh I understand perfectly!" she screamed.

"I was only-"

"Only trying to get in my pants." She finished for him while glaring. "I can't believe you Francis!" she yelled and then stormed out of the restaurant.

Jack stood up and glared at the boys. "Next time jus keep ya mouths shut!" he snapped and then ran out after her.

The whole table was quiet after that until Mush broke out into laughter. "Francis?" he laughed. "His name aint Francis, it's Jack!"

"His real name's Francis Sullivan you dolt!" I shouted and pushed his cap over his eyes.

"Hey!" he yelled while fixing his cap.

"How'd you know?" Race asked me.

"Futuristic reasons." Was all I said and they nodded.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

"Go away Francis!" I screamed while trying to hurry away from him.

"Will ya stop callin' me that? I don't need all of New York knowin' my true idientity!" he shouted. I hid my smile at how Batman-esque that sounded.

"Why so you can lie about that too? Do you know how to tell the truth?" I shouted.

"Of course I do!" he fought back. "Do you really think I brought ya up there for those reasons?" he asked while pulling me around to face him.

"I dunno what to think." I grumbled and tried to break free of his grasp but he held my arm tightly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I have taken Sarah up there but not for those reasons and I didn't plan on doin' that with you eitha. The night I took Sarah up there was the night before I caught her with Oscar and I didn't go up again until last night. I jus wanted to make a good memory up there. Somethin I could look back on that wouldn't wanna make me smash somethin'." He explained, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it.

I sighed and smiled reluctantly. "I guess I overreacted."

"And I guess my friends and I need to learn to stop causin' trouble." He said while smiling.

I laughed and unexpectedly hugged him. "Sorry." I muttered into his chest.

"Me too." He said while returning the hug. We broke apart moments later, me with a furious blush on my face, and he slung his arm around my shoulders as we began to head back.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"Spot, gimme my hat back!" I shouted while trying to reach for my hat that Spot had grabbed out of boredom. He backed as far as he could against the wall and raised the hat higher above his head. I reached for it and the boys chuckled and I noticed Spot smirking. I paused for a moment and noticed how close our faces were. I bit my bottom lip, resisting the urge to claim his lips right there, and blushed. His smirk grew and I scowled, grabbing my hat from him and sitting back down as far away from him as possible.

"Jeez, everyone's hookin' up. I gotta get me a goil." Race muttered and the other to boys agreed.

"Shut it Race!" I snapped and Spot merely smirked some more.

The door chimed and we all looked towards it and I smiled. Jack and Casey walked in, his arm around her shoulders.

"There's the happy couple." I teased.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking hun." Casey said as she sat down. I stuck my tongue out at her, which got a chuckle out of everyone.

"So, how long have you's goils been friends?" Blink asked.

"About nine years. We met when we were nine and we're both seventeen now." Casey replied.

"She's usually with me most of the time. Sleep's over my house every night." I said.

"Don't ya parents care she's always at ya house?" Mush asked.

"Um, they're not home a lot. Their main priority is money so they're always out trying to find ways to get more." I said. "When I was young I would have a nanny take care of me but once I turned fifteen my parents felt I was able to take care of myself. So I'm pretty much alone if Casey's not at my house and that's always how it's been." I wouldn't even call them parents really, but for some reason I still had love for them.

"So what's your story?" Race asked Casey.

"Oh, well my parents died when I was two so I've lived with my Aunt Clara ever since, but she's usually working or with her latest boyfriend." She explained.

"How'd your parents die?" Blink asked.

"Car crash." Was all she said. Our lack of parental love was one of the things Casey and I had in common. I guess it's one of the things that make us so close. I then yawned and plopped my head on the table, trying to think of much happier things to talk about.

"Someone's tired." Casey teased.

"Shut up, you got to sleep an extra fifteen minutes today.

"True." She said and actually pondered the thought of how fifteen minutes could actually give you more energy.

I smiled at her and shook my head before standing up. "I think I'm gonna head back. I'm fallin' asleep."

"Hold up there Dollface. Someone's gotta go with ya. We don't want you's wanderin' the streets alone, especially at night." Jack said.

"I'll go with her." Spot said while standing up.

"Thanks" I smiled. "Night everyone." I said and walked out as they waved.

The night air was cool and made me shiver and hug myself. I then felt an arm wrap around my waist and was instantly heated when I realized it was Spot.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." He said and pulled me closer. So now he was being sweet again. I'm really getting fed up with his mood swings.

"Hey Spot?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why do you have so many mood swings?" I flat out asked.

He chuckled and was taken back by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Like, how when we're around other people you act really cocky and your sort of a jerk, but when we're alone like now you're really gentle and sweet." I explained.

"Hm, I neva really noticed. Maybe that's why I can neva stick with a relationship for too long. Although you're the only goilfriend who's confronted me about it." He said while giving me a squeeze.

I smiled but then paused. "Girlfriend? Who said I was your girlfriend?" I asked and smirked. I was happy he thought of me like that but I figured I'd play with him a little just to tick him off.

"We walked into the lodge as he said, "I do."

"Really? I thought we were just friends….with benefits." I spoke while trying to act all innocent.

"That sorta stuff aint my thing. Eitha you my goil or you aint. No technical stuff." He said while stopping at the foot of the stairs. I simply shrugged and turned to face him.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." I said and smirked as his eyes widened slightly. I let out a laugh before walking up the stairs and into the bunkroom, quickly changing into my tank top and sweat shorts. Once I finished I plopped stomach first into my bunk and felt something jab my hipbone. I rolled over on my back and searched my left pocket until I pulled out my iPod. Suddenly feeling the urge to listen to music from the 21st century, I put the green headphones in my ears and turned it on. I smiled as Wicked blasted through my ears. 'As Long As Your Mine' had begun to play and I started to sing along, not noticing that the bunkroom door had opened.

"Kiss me too fiercely,

Hold me to tight.

I need help believing,

Your with me tonight."

Singing was something I always loved to do and I got into musicals when I first joined chorus my freshman year. I didn't have my iPod that high so I was able to hear the clapping that was coming from the doorway. My eyes bugged out and a deep blush crept onto my cheeks. No one has ever heard me sing, not even Casey. I looked over at the door to see Spot leaning against the door frame smirking at me and still clapping.

"Shut up Spot!" I screamed and buried my face into the pillow.

"There's nothin' to be embarrassed about. You sing good." He said while walking over to my bunk.

"Stop trying to be nice, my voice sucks." I said and chucked the pillow at him.

He caught it with ease and smirked. "I'm serious. We'se should start callin' you Songboid from now on." I blushed and made space for him as he climbed onto my bunk. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and laid there with me.

"I think one nickname's enough, thanks." I laughed.

"Fine then, I'll jus call you that. It'll be our secret." He said playfully while kissing the back of my head. "Be my goil." He whispered unexpectedly.

"I rolled over in his arms to face him and smiled. " Of course."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me but I backed away, still wanting to torment him, and hopped off of my bunk.

I turned my head and smiled slyly at his shocked expression and then walked over to the tiny table that was in the room and placed my iPod on it, paying no attention to Spot who was climbing down from my bunk. I turned around and came face to face with Spot, who was now standing right in front of me. Before I could process what was happening his hand slid to the back of my neck and he smashed my lips against his. I let out a moan from the impact as he backed me into the wall. My hands found their way to his hair as his slid their way down to my waist. His tongue begged for entry and I let him have it, groaning as it slid across the roof of my mouth, which caused him to smirk under the kiss.

We broke apart for air, the both of us breathing heavily. I placed my forehead against his and whispered, "I love you."

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted to do that since our last kiss." He said while smiling slightly. "Love ya Lillith." He muttered, kissed me lightly on the lips and then we let go of each other as he went to lie down on one of the bunks. Just then, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly climbed into my bunk, thinking it was Casey coming but the footsteps proceeded up another flight of stairs and I heard giggling. 'Casey must me going up to the roof again.' I thought just before I dozed off.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

"Jack slow down!" I shouted. "And be quiet, you'll wake Lilly and Spot!"

"You're the one screamin' Mouth. Besides, I doubt there sleepin'." He said and then winked before running up the stairs even faster.

I let out a laugh and ran after him. I reached the door to the roof and swung it open, looking around for Jack expecting him to be standing there laughing but he was no where to be found.

"Boo." He whispered from behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Eep!" I squeaked out and turned around.

Jack laughed and I smacked him on the shoulder. "You scared the hell out of me!" I shrieked.

"Well that makes you even more of an angel." He smirked. I couldn't fight the blush the crept onto my face and it made me mad so I punched the same shoulder and backed out of his grasp. "Fight it all ya want Mouth but no one can resist the Jack Kelly charm." He said.

"Really Francis?" I smirked.

"Hey, what'd I tell ya about callin' me that." He said while pointing an index finger at me.

"Well we're not in public." I said while walking closer to him. Now it was my turn to have some fun. "Besides." I said while placing my arms around his neck. I leaned in my toes so my mouth was by his ear and whispered, "I think the name Francis is sexy." I saw the goose bumps form and felt him shiver before I backed away from him and sauntered over to the door. "Night Jack." I said while smirking.

"Night." He muttered while rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled and walked down the steps and into the bunkroom, trying not to disturb Lilly and Spot.

**Lilly's P,O.V.**

My eyes popped open as I heard the door creak open. I leaned up on my forearms to see Casey wincing at all the noise she was making. "Y'know Case, it makes less noise when you don't inch it open." I whispered.

She then pushed the door completely open and pouted as it didn't make a single sound. "Shut up." She muttered and then climbed into the bunk under mine.

"So how was the roof?" I asked while leaning over the side of my bunk, making sure not to fall.

"I'll explain tomorrow." She replied. "I want deets about you and Conlon over there missy."

"Tomorrow." I whispered and then layed back down, falling into a deep sleep.

Xxx

**A/N:**** =) There ya go! I hope you and enjoyed it and I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed. Love you all!**

**-Mel 3**


	5. Runins and Parties

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly I do not the wonderful musical that is Newsies. =/**

**I apologize for the very long wait and hope that I still have some amount of reviewers out there. =/ Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: ****Run-ins and Parties**

"Casey, let's go!" I screamed through the washroom door.

"Gimme a minute! Jeez, I just woke up!" she screamed back. We were running late because Casey absolutely refused to get out of bed. Well, it's her fault for spending hours up on the roof with Jack.

"So while I'm waiting, what went on between you and Jack last night?" I asked through the door.

"We just flirted, that's all. Nothing big really happened." She replied.

"Well you're boring." I said while leaning against the door.

"Oh yeah? Well what went on between you and Spot last night huh?" she asked as she opened the door, me almost falling back on my butt.

"Warn a girl next time, will ya?" I said while glaring at her.

"Don't lean against the door next time." She said while slipping her hat on. "So, go on with your story."

"Okay, well um…" I started, not even trying to hide the smile on my face.

"Oh my god it's juicy! Tell me now!" she shouted eagerly.

"He asked me to be his girl!" I shouted happily. Casey squealed and enveloped me in a hug.

"You said yes right?" she asked as we separated.

"Well duh!" I said.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed again.

"Me neither!" I squealed with her.

"Now if only I could get Jack to ask me to be his girl." Casey said as she walked over to the door.

"I'm sure it'll happen soon. If not just ask him to be your guy. Nothing wrong with that." I said. She shrugged and then opened the door and walked out, me following behind.

"See ya later guys." I waved as all of the newsies split up in every direction, getting ready to start the day.

"So, which way we goin'?" I asked while looking over at Spot.

"You choose." He said as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"This way." I said while pointing to the right. We headed that way and began our day selling papes.

Xxxx

A few hours later, we had finished selling papes and were on our way to Tibby's. We were walking down an alley, Spot's arm resting around my waist, when we see Morris pass by, glance down the alley, do a double take, and then smirk. I tensed and felt Spot's arm tighten around me.

"Well well. How's it goin' you two?" Morris asked and then glanced down at Spot's arm around me. "Aw, ain't that cute. The king of Brooklyn's got a goilfriend." He mocked.

"Yeah yeah, keep talkin' Morris and I might hafta give ya anotha black eye." Spot threatened.

Morris glared and said "You jus wait till me and Oscar get our hands on your little friends." I fidgeted under his gaze as his eyes grazed hungrily over my body.

"Keep your eyes away from me you creep!" I shouted.

He looked at me and smirked. "You won't be callin' me a creep once I get you in be-"

A loud slap echoed through the alley. "Shut your damn mouth." I said while glaring.

"You jus wait till we get our hands on you and your little blonde friend. You got anotha thing comin to ya goils." Morris threatened and then walked passed us, making sure to bump shoulders with Spot.

"Jackass." I muttered under my breath as we walked out of the alley. I looked over at Spot when I heard laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Ya got more of a tempa than I do." He smirked.

"Shut up." I muttered while trying to fight the blush.

"You know I'm right." He said as we walked into Tibby's.

"Yeah right." I said as we sat down at a table with Race, Blink, and Mush.

"What are you's fightin' about now?" Mush asked.

"Which one of us has more of a temper?" I asked them and folded my arms.

"Hm, I vote Lilly." Mush said.

"I think Spot." Race said.

"Um, I guess Dollface." Blink said.

"Gee, thanks guys." I said while placing my head against the restaurant window.

"Sorry but you rememba how ya almost puncheded me the otha day cuz I accidentally tripped ya?" Blink pointed out.

"Oh, sorry about that." I laughed.

"S'alright." He said and gave me one of his trademark smiles.

"What are we's talkin' about heah?" Jack asked as he and Casey sat down.

"Which one of them has more of a temper." Mush said and pointed to Spot and I.

"Psh, Lilly. No question there." Casey said. I gave her a look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"My vote's on Spot. I once bumped into him and he threatened to soak me." Jack said and I snickered.

"Ya got three I got two. Apparently you's need some anga management Songboid." Spot smirked.

"Songboid?" Race asked.

"You said that was just between us!" I shouted and then smacked Spot on the shoulder.

"When did I say that?" he asked innocently.

"Last night in be-" Shit. I didn't realize how bad that sounded until I actually started to say it.

"Last night in what?!" Casey shrieked.

"Told ya they weren't sleepin'." Jack smirked.

"We weren't doing anything!" I shouted and then blushed.

"All we were doin' was talkin', nothin' else." Spot confirmed.

"In bed?" Blink asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I said smugly. "I don't see what's wrong with that."

"Nobody talks in bed! You eitha sleep or… get busy." Race smirked.

Casey laughed and asked, "You guys weren't even like, cuddling?"

"I was holdin her, not cuddling. Spot Conlon does not cuddle." Spot said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Call it whatever you want." I smiled. "But that's all we did.

"So does that mean you's guys are like, datin' now?" Mush asked.

"Yes Mush, that means we're dating." I said with an annoyed sigh.

"Jus a question. No need to snap." He muttered.

"Told ya you needed anga management Songboid." Spot said.

"Why's he callin' you that now?" Race asked me.

"He heard me singing last night." I said.

"Oh but you won't sing for me!" Casey pouted.

"I thought I was alone! It's not like I wanted to sing for him!"

"I don't see why not. You sing like an angel." Spot said while putting his arm around my shoulders causing me to blush.

"Yeah okay." I muttered sarcastically.

"So now you've got two nicknames." Casey pointed out.

"Guess so." I said.

"That ain't fair to us otha newsies." Jack said.

"Your one to talk." I scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Hm, let's see. You go by Jack, Cowboy, Jacky Boy." I counted.

"Don't forget Francis." Casey pointed out making everyone snicker.

"That too." I said. "Unless you've got a personality disorder I'd say you have more nicknames that anyone else in the state of New York."

"Yeah yeah okay, so I guess it's fair." Jack said while folding his arms. We all held in our laughs at how childish he was being just because he wasn't the only one with more than one nickname now.

"So um, we ran into Morris while coming here." I said.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"Just tried to scare me is all." I said.

"The way he was lookin' at ya made me want to soak him s he'd neva wake up." Spot said while clenching his fist. "Although I felt a little betta when ya slapped him." He chuckled.

"You slapped him?!" Casey laughed.

"Well he was lookin' at me like I was a piece of meat!" I shouted. "It was gross! You've never felt what it's like to be fantasized about by a truly ugly person until it's Morris."

"Yeah, he's pretty desperate. I rememba one year I lost a bet and was forced to wear a mop on my head all day and Morris walks up to me and goes 'Hey sweetface, you wanna buy a pape?' I soaked him before he could even realize it was me." Race explained.

"Wow. You'd think the moppy hair would be a turnoff." Casey said.

"Morris'll go for any goil he see's no matta how ugly she may be." Jack said.

"Is Oscar the same?" I asked.

"I see him as more of a womanizer or someone who steals your girlfriend." Casey commented.

"Yeah, he is." Jack said. We all knew he was thinking about Sarah.

"Sorry." Casey muttered.

"Doesn't matta." Jack muttered and then looked over at Mush. "What's today?" he asked him.

"Hm, August fifteenth." Mush replied.

"What day?" Jack asked.

"Friday." Blink replied.

Jack smirked. "Guess what tonight is boys." One by one it clicked as each of them smirked.

"What's tonight?" Casey asked.

"Every month Medda picks one Friday and throws the newsies a big blowout. Y'know, just to have a good time and relieve some stress." Jack explained.

"Sounds fun." Casey commented.

"So I suggest we all go and get our best clothes." Jack said.

"What are Case and I supposed to wear?" I asked.

"We could always take em to Medda's and see if she's got anything for em to wear." Spot said.

"That's true. C'mon goils, we're gonna take you's to see Medda." Jack said as he stood up. "See you guys at the party."

"See ya Cowboy." The boys all said while waving.

"So are all of the newsies coming to this party or just Manhattan?" Casey asked as we stepped outside.

"Anyone who heahs bout it is invited." Spot said. "Which reminds me, I betta go to Brooklyn and tell the boys."

"Alright we'll see ya there Spot." Jack said.

"Bye Spot." Casey said.

"I'll see ya latah." He said and then kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, not expecting that from him

"See ya." I muttered as he walked off.

A few minutes later we were outside Irving Hall and Casey and I were excited to go inside. "C'mon goils, we'll go around to the back." Jack said and we all headed around to the back door. We passed by the shoe shining chairs that Casey and I have seen so many times from watching the movie and then walked through the back door. Casey and I stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs as Jack went up them to search for Medda.

"Do you think she'll dress us like Sarah in all bo peep-ish clothes?" Casey asked.

"I hope not. Let's just hope she has something for us that's not poofy and pink." I replied.

"These goils heah are Casey and Lilly." Jack said as he and Medda came down the backstage stairs.

"Hello girls." Medda smiled.

"Hi." Casey and I said in unison, both of us smiling at her.

"Well, I think I can find something for you girls to wear." She said while looking the both of us over. I was surprised that our bare stomachs didn't bother her but then again, it's Medda.

"Alright then, I'll see you goils latah tonight." Jack said.

"Bye Jack." Casey and I said as he walked out the door.

"Now, come along girls and I'll see what I have for you." Medda said and we followed her into a room full of dresses and costumes.

A few hours later, Casey and I were dressed and completely ready for the party. "So what goes on at these parties?" Casey asked.

"Well I sing, those who have dates dance, and the others entertain themselves through card games and other things." Medda explained. "I don't know how you girls party in the future but that's how we do it in the year 1900."

Our eyes widened. "How did you-?" I began.

"Jack told me." She said and smiled.

"Oh." I laughed.

"Well thank you again for these lovely dresses Medda." Casey said.

"It's no problem girls. Besides, those colors look great on you." She said.

"Thank you." I blushed and looked down at the dress. Both of our dresses were the same, but with different colors. They were both strapless and knee length. Casey's was white with a thin line of red just below the breast with a small bow placed in the front in the center. Mine was red with a black line and bow.

Casey's hair was half up and curled, while mine was French braided and pulled over to one side.

"Thank you again Medda." I said.

"It's no trouble at all girls." She smiled. "Now, if you could help me put some glasses on each of the tables that would be great."

"Of course." Casey and I said and then spent the remaining time setting up for the party.

Xxx

"Thank you very much girls. " Medda said as she went to open the entrance doors.

"No problem." I smiled. Once she opened the door, I saw newsies already coming in, most of them familiar looking. I smiled when I saw Race, Blink, and Mush walk in. I tapped Casey on the shoulder and then she noticed them.

"Hey boys." I greeted as Casey and I walked over to them. They turned toward us and all three of their jaws dropped slightly.

"Wow, you goils look great!" Mush complimented.

"Yeah, Medda did a good job." Race said.

"I almost didn't recognize you's two for a moment!" Blink exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." Casey smiled.

"You guys are looking pretty spiffy yourselves." I said.

"Spiffy?" Mush questioned.

"It means you look good." I laughed.

"Oh, thanks." He smiled.

We all talked for a few moments before going our separate ways, the boys convinced they would each get a dance with us later.

"Hey Casey, look who's here." I said and then pointed to my left. Jack was there talking with Skittery and looked up, his eyes landing on Casey. She blushed and then smiled at me as to say she'd talk to me later and then walked over to Jack. I smiled as they greeted each other and then looked around the room, my eyes landing near the entrance. There Spot was, leaning against the door frame, his eyes focused on me.

I walked up to him and smiled awkwardly. "Hey."

He unexpectedly enveloped me in a hug and whispered, "Ya look great."

I pulled away and smiled. "You clean up pretty good too."

He smirked and we linked arms, walking towards the rest of the crowd. Just as we sat down at a table consisting of the usual bunch, music began to play and Medda walked out from behind the curtains shortly after. Cheers and claps could be heard all around as she smiled and curtseyed.

"Now, before I start, are there any newsies out there that would like to help me sing this song?" Medda asked.

The crowd silenced, no boy being brave enough to go and sing with Medda. "What song?" I whispered to Spot.

"High Times, Hard Times. Medda always sings it for us." He whispered back.

"oh I love that song!" I whispered in excitement.

After hearing that, Spot stood up and shouted "She does!" while pointing at me.

"Spot no!" I shrieked.

"The come on down my dear!" Medda said excitedly.

"Oh no, I don't think I-"

"Songboid! Songboid! Songboid!" my table chanted. Soon they had mostly everyone chanting for me, even those who didn't know me.

"C'mon dear." Medda urged with a smile.

"Oh, what the heck!" I shouted and walked over to her and took her hand. People cheered as I walked onto the stage with her. I blushed at the catcalls and whistles some guys were giving me and hoped Spot wouldn't think anything of it.

The music started up again and I began to shake with both fear and excitement. I tried to drown out the noise and focused on staying calm and singing without nervousness in my voice. I took a deep breath as Medda began.

"High times, hard times

Sometimes the living is sweet

And sometimes there's nothing to eat

But I always land on my feet" she sang and then looked at me as to cue me to sing.

"So when there's dry times

I wait for high times and then" I sang(without the accent). All of a sudden it was like the nervousness went away and now it was just excitement. My voice flowed more easily as I linked arms with Medda and the next line with her.

"I put on my best

And I stick out my chest

And I'm off to the races again!"

We sang the rest of the song with the newsboys as they joined in and once we were done Medda and I curtseyed and she hugged me while saying, "You were wonderful dear!"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. She let me go and I walked back to the table, everyone smothering me with hugs.

"You were amazing Lilly!" Casey screamed, her being the last one to hug me.

"Thanks." I smiled. Just as I let go of her, someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I came face to face with Spot.

"You were wonderful." He said before locking me in a passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck as his were placed on my waist. A bunch of catcalls were heard, making Spot smirk under the kiss. We pulled apart and I blushed.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just cuz I love ya." He said and then wrapped his arm around my waist as we sat down.

"Ya got a talent there Songboid." Race said while lighting a cigar.

"Yeah, you's was amazin' up there!" Mush shouted.

'You eva think about getting' a job heah? I mean, not that you's ain't a good newsies but you's an exceptional performa." Blink complimented.

"Aw thanks guys." I blushed. "And I think I'll leave the performing to Medda for now."

We spent the next few hours talking amongst one another and dancing. Surprisingly, the boys did wind up getting a dance with Casey and I. I noticed how they were kind of different with personality. Blink was a little flirtatious, Mush was a bit shy but sweet, and Race was just a character who refused to take the cigar out of his mouth. It made me laugh.

It was the last hour and our table was empty except for Spot and I. Blink fooling around with Skittery and Race and Mush were at a table playing poker with Itey, Dutchy, and Snitch, and Jack and Casey were dancing. It made me smile at how happy she looked when dancing with him and then a thought hit me. Spot hasn't danced all night.

"Spot, why don't we go dance?" I asked him, my head laying on his shoulder.

"Nah. Spot Conlon doesn't dance." He replied.

"Doesn't dance, or doesn't know how to dance?" I taunted.

"I know how to dance!" he yelled back a little too quickly.

"Then how come you won't?" I asked him.

"Cuz I don't wanna. Go ask Mush if he'll dance with ya." Spot said.

"But I'd like to dance with you." I said and kissed his collarbone. I felt him shiver and kissed it again. "Please?" I asked. I heard him mumble something and then I made my way up to his neck. "What was that?"

"I said I-I don't know how to dance okay?" he said bashfully.

"Well that's okay. I can teach you." I said.

"I'll look like a fool out there with everyone watchin'." He said.

"It doesn't matter what they think. Most of them are intimidated by you anyways." I said. "Please Spot?"

He sighed and removed his cap from his head. "Fine, but if you make a fool outta me your in for it." He said.

I squealed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yay! C'mon!" I then dragged him out to where everyone else was dancing and stopped him, positioning him in front of me. "Okay, so put this hand on my waist and the other one in my hand." I explained. I then positioned our feet the correct way, him rolling his eyes the entire time. "Always keep your feet in the position, and now just…. Move in a circle." I said. We began to dance and after a few minutes he began to pick it up. "Look at you, your dancing." I smiled.

"Yeah yeah." He said and then looked down at our feet to make sure he was doing it right. I giggled and then took his arms and wrapped them around my waist and wrapped mine around his neck.

"Your doing fine." I whispered and then rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He muttered and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying this moment.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah Spot?" I responded.

"Stay with me." He said.

"I am. Besides if I leave you on the dance floor some other girl might come and steal you." I said and winked at him.

"Ya know I've only got eyes for you now, but that's not what I meant." He said.

"Oh, well then what did you mean?" I asked.

"I meant stay as in, stay in Brooklyn with me. I don't want ya to go home. I'd miss ya too much." He muttered.

I was speechless for a moment and I couldn't look him in the eye. "Spot, I'd love to stay but-"

"But what?" he asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"But I have parents back home and friends and, I don't know if I'm ready to leave all of that." I explained.

"But you's got friends heah. And who needs parents? None of us got 'em." He protested.

"But I do." I said and backed out of his grasp.

"Well by the way you describe em they don't love ya very much." He said smugly.

"Don't you dare say that Spot Conlon! My parents love me very much!" I shouted.

"Then how come they're neva home and always out gettin' money?" he yelled. "Have ya eva thought that maybe they love money more than you?"

I slapped him, not wanting to hear anymore. "How dare you." I glared while trying to fight back tears. I did nothing else but run. I ignored his calls for me and just ran. I stopped once I was outside Irving Hall and broke down. I shouldn't have slapped him. He was right. My parents did love money more than me. I guess I just didn't want it to be true. "God I'm so stupid." I muttered and then began to cry harder.

Xxx

**Casey's P.O.V:**

I was in heaven right now. I was dancing with Jack Kelly, Francis, Cowboy- Okay, well you get it. The blush never left my face just like he never took his eyes off of me. I looked around the room as Jack spun me and noticed Lilly and Spot not too far away from us. "Well I guess she completed her goal after all." I muttered.

"Who?" Jack asked. I pointed at Lilly and Spot and Jack smirked. "Well wouldja look at that. I don't think any goil's gotten Spot Conlon to dance."

"She's got that persuasive talent." I smirked.

"What persuasive talent?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. The one where girls use charm to get something they want or convince you to agree with something." I explained.

"How so?" he smirked.

"Well they do things to distract you. Almost put you in sort of a trance." I said while leaning up on my toes and bringing my face inches apart from his. "Like this." I whispered. His eyes focused on my lips and I smirked at how oblivious he was towards me untying his bandana. Just as he was about to close the gap between us, I backed away and dangled the red bandana in his face.

"Gimme that!" he shouted and snatched the bandana out of my hand. I laughed at the light blush on his face.

"Well you wanted to know." I said and took the bandana from him once again and wrapped my arms around his neck, tying it for him.

"Uh, listen Case. I've been meanin' to ask ya somethin'" Jack said and I could tell he was a little uneasy.

"What is it?" I asked while readjusting the bandana.

"Would you be-"

"Don't you dare say that Spot Conlon!" I heard Lilly yell from across the room. I saw Lilly run out of the hall after slapping Spot and I untangled myself from Jack.

"Tell me later." I said and gave him a small smile before running after Lilly.

Xxxx

**A/N: ****So I hope it was long enough and I apologize again for the long wait. =P Please review and thank you to those that have!**

**-Mel**


	6. Captive

**A/N: ****Terribly sorry for the long wait everyone! And I'm warning you now that Sarah is very out of character in this.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Newsies. =(**

**Chapter 6: ****Captive**

**Lilly's P.O.V:**

I heard footsteps and twisted my body around. Casey was behind me giving me a sympathetic look. "What happened?" she asked while sitting next to me.

"Nothing. We just had a stupid fight that's all." I muttered while wiping away tears.

'Well if it was so stupid then why are you crying?" she asked and I let out a sigh.

"He asked me to stay with him." I said while trying to hold back tears.

"That's great!" she said excitedly.

"No it's not because I told him I wasn't sure." I muttered.

"Why would you say that? It's been our dream since eighth grade to live with these guys." She said.

"Would you be able to give up the twenty first century? All of the technology we've become attached to?" I asked. She stayed silent. "Thought so."

"Okay, so maybe I don't know whether or not I'm ready to leave our life but since we've come here I've never been more happy than I am now and I can see that you feel the same." She said.

"Guess your right." I muttered.

"I know I am." She laughed and I cracked a smile. "Now let's get back inside so you can go patch things up." She stood up and began to walk inside.

"Heya girls."

I turned around to see Oscar leaning against a wall and immediately tensed up. "Get outta here Oscar." I said venomously.

"All I wanted to do was come say hi to you's girls, no need to get snappy." He spoke casually. "Although, I do like my girls feisty." He smirked.

"In your dreams Delancey." I said and then began to head inside.

"Where do ya think your goin?" he yelled and then grabbed my arm forcefully.

"Let go of me you creep!" I shouted while trying to break free of his grasp.

"You're not goin anywhere!" Oscar shouted and then pulled me back to him. As I slammed into him I heard a thump on the ground near me. I craned my head around and gasped. Casey's body was limp on the cobblestone beneath me, Morris standing over her.

"Casey!" I screamed. I turned my head around to glare at Oscar and the next thing I knew was a great force hitting my head and then everything went black.

Xxx

"Wake up!" someone yelled. My head was killing me and I didn't want to open my eyes so I decided to ignore whoever was yelling. "I said wake up!" the person yelled again and then I snapped my eyes open from the slap that had come across my face.

"What?!" I snapped. I tried to get up but I realized I was tied tightly to a chair. I looked in front of me to Oscar standing there.

"Do you think that's any way to talk to one of the guys holdin you's captive?" he smirked.

"Go to hell." I spat while trying to break free.

"You stay put." He said while bringing his face inches from mine. I snarled and he backed away. "I'll be back latah for you's. Don't even think about tryin to escape." He said before walking out. I didn't know where Morris was but he was probably downstairs since we appeared to be on the second floor of wherever we were.

It seemed to be an abandoned apartment or something. The yellow tinted wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the smeared and smudged window on the left wall had a hole just big enough for a person to see through. Hopefully we were still in Manhattan.

"L-Lilly?" I heard a faint voice call form behind me. I craned my neck and smiled at Casey, happy that she was okay. "Ugh my head hurts." She groaned.

"Mine does too." I muttered.

"How're we getting out of here? Do you think the boys know where we are?" Casey asked.

"I dunno Case." I muttered and tried to get my arms free of the ropes and winced at the rope burn I was giving myself. Why did I have to have that stupid fight? I wouldn't be in this situation if I just said yes and didn't get defensive about my 'parents'. Then I wouldn't have gotten Casey stuck in this mess with me. We could have been back at Irving Hall having a blast with the guys.

"Casey, I'm sorry about all of this." I said while still trying to free me arms. I then gave up as the ropes began to give off a worse burn.

"It's not your fault." She muttered. I didn't bother protesting. All I wanted to do now was get out of here.

"Good you're both up." Oscar sneered from the doorframe with Morris smirking behind him. I immediately glared as they walked into the room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Don't worry sweetface, you're still in Manhattan. But no where your little boyfriend can find ya." Oscar spoke and then crouched down so he was at eye level with me. "Now, if ya cooperate with us we jus might send out a little ransom for ya precious boyfriends." He said and then unexpectedly leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened and I tried to back away but he grabbed the back of my neck, keeping my lips locked with his. As he tried to slip his tongue in my mouth I bit down on his lip and he drew back shouting, "You bitch!" and then slapped me. "Neva do that again." He threatened. I just glared at him once again and tried hard to ignore the muffled cries coming from Casey. I'd imagine Morris was trying the same moves on her.

"Morris!" Oscar shouted as he walked over to the door. "Let's go!" he shouted and Morris followed out of the room. Oscar turned once more to glare at us and I smirked at his bloody lip. "Night goils." He said icily and then slammed the door.

I sighed and looked at Casey who was close to tears. "I don't wanna be here Lilly. We have to do something before they do something worse, and they won't hesitate to do it." Casey panicked.

"Don't worry Case. We'll get out of here." I whispered while trying to hold back my own tears. "We'll figure something out. For now let's just try and sleep."

"Okay. Night Lilly." She muttered glumly.

"Night." I muttered and then shut my eyes, hoping that when I wake up it'd all be a dream.

Xxxx

'Clink'

My eyes popped open as I heard the sound of something hitting the window but decided to ignore it, figuring it was a bird or something even though it was still night out. I closed my eyes, hoping to sleep a little more before being attacked by the Delanceys once again.

'Clink'

I heard it again and opened my eyes to see if it had woken Casey up. She was still snoring. I sighed and moved slowly, as not to wake her or anyone else, towards the window where the clinking was coming from. I huffed and stopped for a moment. Moving while tied to a chair is tiring work.

'CRASH'

My eyes went wide as a giant rock the side of my head crashed through the window. I quickly scooted over to the window and looked through the whole the rock had made.

"Mush! I told ya to throw a rock not a damn boulder!" I heard an Italian voice shout. Wait, Mush?

"Mush?!" I shouted.

"Lilly?!" he shouted back. I scooted closer to the window and looked outside to see Blink, Race and Mush looking up at me.

"Oh my god!" I yelled happily.

"Hey Lilly!" Blink smiled. A wave of relief washed over me now that they found us.

"Hey guys!" I smiled brightly.

"Casey with ya?" Mush asked. I looked over at her and somehow, she was still asleep.

"Yeah she's sleeping. I'd wake her up but we're tied to chairs and it'd take too long." I frowned. "Uh, where's Spot and Jack?" I asked.

"Well Jack went off lookin for you's goils on the otha side of town." Race explained.

"And uh, Spot went back to Brooklyn right afta the fight you's had. We sent Boots to tell him what happened to you's. Neva got an answa yet." Blink explained.

My face fell a little. I must have really hurt him. "Oh. Well, we'll patch things up once you boys get us out of here." I said while trying to break free of the ropes once again.

"Suah thing." Race said and then took the rope hanging from Blink's shoulder. Just then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You guys they're coming!" I shouted. "Go! Come back with Jack later just go!"

They ran just as the door burst open and I quickly turned my chair around to face a scowling Oscar. "What the hell's goin on in heah?" he screamed. My eyes were wide as I tried to kick the ginormous rock under my chair.

"Uh, I uh woke up! Yeah, and then I heard voices outside and I started screaming at these two drunks who were giving me catcalls so I cursed them off and they threw something at the window. I dunno where it went." I lied while hiding the rock behind my feet.

Oscar looked at me suspiciously and then walked over to the window, inspecting the shattered glass. It's amazing he's that dense to believe what I just said.

"Why didn't she wake up?" Oscar pointed to Casey.

"She'll sleep through anything." I said blankly.

"Yeah right." He muttered and rolled his eyes. Oh sure, he thinks the truth is a lie but when I tell him about two drunk guys throwin' a rock through a window he thinks nothing of it. Oscar walked over to Casey and poked her in the side. All she did was let out a loud snort. Oscar flinched away from her and turned around, glaring at me. All I did was give him an innocent smile and then he turned to leave.

My face fell as he left. I couldn't believe Spot had no idea about what was going on. Or maybe he did but just didn't care anymore. Did that fight really mean that much? Well Spot was one to hold grudges. And why the hell are Oscar and Morris so mad about us stealing their business? Where has Morris been anyway? Probably shaving that damn mustache of his.

"Lilly?" Casey's groggy voice whispered.

"What's up Case?" I muttered.

"Tied to a chair, you?" she joked. I loved how she was able to make a joke out of everything, no matter how bad the situation.

I laughed. "Pretty much the same. Oh uh, the boys found us."

"Yeah I know. That's why we're tied here." She said while giving me a weird look.

"No not the Delanceys! I mean the boys as in Blink, Race and Mush." I said.

"What? Then why are we still here?" she asked.

"Oscar came in before they could try anything." I said.

"Was Jack with them?" she asked.

"No, he was on the other side of town searching for us." I said.

"Um, what about Spot?" Casey asked cautiously.

"Uh, he went back to Brooklyn. Blink told me he doesn't even know about what's happened to us." I explained. I took a deep breath to try and stop the tears from falling. I just wanted to get out of here. I wanted to run to Brooklyn and hug Spot until he couldn't breathe.

"I really hope they come back soon." Casey muttered.

"I'm sure they will." I said, still trying to be positive.

She gave me a slight smile. "Lilly?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

'Would you stay here? I mean, if Spot asked you to stay with him again, would you say yes?" she asked.

I paused and thought for a moment. I guess I was ready to give it all up. I mean sure, I'd be leaving behind cell phones and iPods and TV, but if they could live without them now, then so could I. Love was more important anyways. "Yes." I said. "Would you?"

I could tell she was hesitant for a moment but then she looked up at me and said, "Yes."

"Well I guess this is our life now. Hanging with attractive newsboys and getting kidnapped by jealous brothers." I joked. Casey let a small smile slip out and I laughed. Just then, the door slammed open and neither Oscar nor Morris was standing there. It was Sarah. She leaned against the doorframe smirking at us. "So which one of you girls is the bitch that stole my man?" she asked venomously.

"She's the one that Oscar wants." Casey blurted out.

"I'm not talking about Oscar. I'm talking about Jack!" she yelled.

Casey squeaked and Sarah walked over to her. "So you're the whore that's been stealing him away." Sarah sneered. For someone who seemed so sweet, she can be a real bitch.

"Okay, first of all, you're the whore, and second of all, I didn't steal Jack away from you! You were the one who ran off with Oscar so you blew your chance!" she yelled back. That got Casey a slap in the face.

"Don't you talk to me like that." Sarah said icily.

"Don't you dare hit her again!" I shouted.

"What are you going to do? Your tied to a chair." Sarah scoffed.

'Your lucky I am you bitch! No one talks to my best friend like that!" I screamed at her.

"What the hell's goin on up heah?" I looked over towards the door and just noticed Morris standing there.

"Nothing Morris. Just having a little chat with these girls. Go tell Oscar I'm here please." Sarah spoke sweetly and Morris obeyed and ran back down the stairs.

"You girls are lucky I have a reputation to keep in this city or I'd beat you senseless."

Suddenly we heard more tapping at the window. Sarah's head jerked towards the broken window and then she gave us a suspicious glare. Another tap was heard from the tiny rocks and Sarah walked over to the window.

"Hello Jack. What brings you here on such a nice night?" Sarah asked sweetly. I was hoping Jack wouldn't fall for her act.

"jus takin a stroll, what's it look like? You seen my two friends anywhere? And what are you doin in an abandoned warehouse?" he asked.

"That is for me to know and you not to find out. Although for a price I could tell you." She winked at him and I could hear Casey grumble.

"Cut the crap Sarah. Where are my friends?" Jack asked in annoyance.

"You mean Spot's girlfriend and her friend with the nappy blonde hair?" Sarah smirked.

'is my hair really nappy? I brush it everyday I didn't think it was that bad!" Casey said. If her hands were free she'd be running her hands frantically through her hair right now.

Sarah sent her a glare and Casey stuck her tongue out at her. "Nope haven't seen them." She said innocently.

"Well I have a hunch that Oscar and Morris took em somewhere and I'd appreciate it if you'd tell ya boyfriend that when I find him and his brotha they won't be able to walk." Jack said and I didn't have to look out the window to know he was glaring.

"Psh, her hair's more nappy than mine." Casey muttered to me and I let out a laugh. Sarah turned to glare at us once again.

"Sorry Jack but I didn't think Oscar and Morris would stoop so low as to steal two girls. Maybe they went back home. Maybe they didn't like it here." Sarah lied and then sent a sly look our way as to taunt us. "You could always look in Harlem… or Queens. Maybe they got bored of being with you guys. Maybe they needed more entertainment in other people." She lied. Right now I wanted to just punch her and throw her out of the damn window.

"Thanks anyway. C'mon boys they ain't heah." Jack mumbled. The guys were with him. They knew we were here. I had to do something to get their attention or they'd never come back and Case and I would be stuck here.

"Bye boys." Sarah smiled sweetly. She began to close the window but before she could I used all the strength left in me and charged at her, hitting her with the chair I was tied to. It's complicated to charge at someone tied to a chair.

"Oof!" she yelled as she was knocked to the floor.

"Jack!" I yelled frantically.

"Songboid?" the entire group yelled.

"Told ya they was up there Jack!" I heard Mush yell.

"I smiled and shouted "It doesn't matter just get up here and untie us!"

"On our way." Blink said as Jack took the rope from him.

"Hey uh guys. You know there's a fir escape right?"

They all paused and noticed the old fire escape for the first time. "Oh." Mush said as the others either blushed or rubbed the back of their necks.

"Well, what are we waitin for? We's got some goils to rescue!" Race shouted and then the four of them began climbing up the fire escape.

"Jack!" Casey screamed in excitedly as he was the first to pile through the window. He put an index finger to his lips to shush us.

"The Delanceys could be downstairs so ya gotta be quiet." He said softly.

"Oopsie." She muttered and blushed.

"Mush, go make sure no one's comin. Race, go make suah Sarah don't wake up." Jack commanded and they did as they were told. Jack then walked over to Casey and began cutting her binds as Blink walked over to me. He knelt down in front of me and then dropped the rope he'd been carrying.

"Maybe someday I'll actually get to use the damn rope." He muttered and I smiled. My eyes went wide as he unexpectedly pulled out a pocketknife and switched it open.

"Came prepared I see." I said as he began cutting at the ropes.

"Well ya neva know when ya gonna need to cut someone outta a chair." He replied as he cut that last bind.

"Thanks." I said and gave Blink a tight hug, happy to be free. I saw over Blink's shoulder Casey hugging Jack and smiled.

"No problem." Blink said and smiled at me as we pulled apart.

"Alright now that we've had our fun reunion can we get out of here?" I asked and began to walk towards the window.

"Where do you think you's are goin huh?" a voice asked from behind us.

We all turned around to see Oscar and Morris standing in the doorway, Oscar holding a knife to Mush's throat.

"Let him go Oscar." Jack said while cracking his knuckles.

"Then gimme my goils back." Oscar said.

"We're not your girls!" Casey shouted with her hands on her hips.

Jack began to move forward, ready to charge at Oscar. "Come any closer and he gets it." Oscar threatened while pressing the blade more into Mush's neck. Mush flinched under the blade and I began to move towards Oscar, ready to beat him to a pulp, but Mush held me back.

"Just wait." He whispered to me.

"Howwa bout we make a trade." Morris said with an evil glint in his eye. "We'll give ya Mud back for the goils."

"His name is Mush you dolt!" I screamed at him.

"Deal." Jack said.

"Deal? What do you mean deal Jack!" Casey shrieked while giving Jack a death glare. Blink gave him a confused look and Race, who was still sitting next to an unconscious Sarah, asked "What are ya doin Jack?

Jack sighed. "Can I have moment with my friends heah?"

"Suah." Oscar said suspiciously.

Jack motioned for us to huddle together and we did. "When they let Mush go I want you goils to escape out the window. Me, Race, Blink, and Mush'll take care of the Delanceys." Jack explained.

"Hey no whisperin!" Morris shouted and we broke up our group huddle.

"We'll let em go at the same time." Jack demanded.

"Sounds fair." Oscar muttered. After a few moments of hesitation, Oscar pushed Mush towards us. At the same time Casey and I began walking towards Oscar and Morris but then unexpectedly ran towards the window as the boys blocked the Delanceys from going after us.

"Sorry boys but you won't be takin them goils for captive anymore." I heard Race say and then the sound of a fist colliding with someone's face.

"Go Casey!" I shouted as she climbed faster below me.

We hopped down and hugged each other. "Thank goodness we're safe." I muttered.

"I wouldn't say that." A shrill voice said from behind us. We turned around to see Sarah standing there, holding what seemed to be Oscar's pocketknife in her left hand.

"Why are we never really away from trouble?" Casey groaned.

"Cuz it loves us too much." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hope you enjoyed your time here girls because by tonight it'll all go down hill." Sarah said threateningly and then charged toward Casey and I, knife in the air.

I managed to move out of the way in time but Casey was knocked to the ground, the pocketknife fighting it's way to Casey's neck. I charged at Sarah and jumped on her, trying desperately to pull her off of Casey.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked as I pulled at her hair.

"Drop the knife and I will!" I yelled and tried harder to pull her off but shrieked in pain as something sharp struck my arm. I rolled off her and looked at my arm. A fresh stab wound was on my arm and blood was oozing out fast. I wasn't sure if I would need stitches but right now I didn't care. Casey needed my help.

"Get off me! Davey let me go!" Sarah yelled. I looked over and my eyes widened. Davey was dragging his sister off of Casey while she kicked and protested. I saw she dropped the knife and scrambled over to it before she could grab it again.

"Sarah give it up! We're going home! Wait till mom and dad hear about this!" Davey shouted while struggling to keep her from charging at Casey and I.

"What are you doing? I mean, we appreciate it but you don't know us and you and Jack aren't too close anymore. Why did you help us? How'd you know where we were?" I asked while putting my hand over the gash, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Your right. I don't know you but I know my sister, and I could tell she was fibbing about going to the factory earlier tonight and when she didn't return home, I went out to look for her." Davey said while struggling to control Sarah. "I saw her walking into the warehouse and was about to go follow her inside when I saw Jack and the others show up. Instead, I waited in the shadows until would come out when I saw her come and attack you guys, I knew I needed to do something so that's when I ran up and pulled her off of that girl." He explained and pointed to Casey as she was getting up off the ground.

She walked over to me and I saw she had some cuts and bruises on her face. "Thanks Dave." I smiled at him and slipped my good arm around Casey's shoulder.

"No problem." He said while struggling to hold back Sarah still. "I'll see you girls around. I've got to get her home." He said and then began walking off with a furious Sarah over his shoulder.

"I'll get you girls!" she shrieked.

Casey and I watched them go in silence. Once they were out of sight Casey heaved a sigh and said, "Well, that was eventful." We then heard a loud thump come from inside.

"It's jus you and me now Cowboy." We heard Oscar say from inside.

"I'm gonna go check on them." I said and began to climb up the fire escape but was pulled back by Casey.

"What about your arm?" she asked. I looked over at it. My entire arm was either covered with fresh blood or lines of dried blood. It made me woozy and I wanted to pass out but I ignored it. Instead, I ripped part of the hem of the dress I was still wearing and tied it around my arm, using my teeth to help tighten it.

"I'll be fine." I said and proceeded to climb back up the fire escape. I climbed through the window and looked around the room. Everyone was knocked out except for Jack and Oscar who were still fighting in the middle of the room. Jack turned to me and was completely distracted from the chair that Oscar had picked up.

"Jack look out!" I screamed, but it was too late. The chair had hit Jack in the head and he was knocked unconscious. Oscar was now looming over Jack with what seemed to be Blink's pocketknife. As I charged toward Oscar, my vision began to blur and I started to feel lightheaded but ignored it again as I tackled him, wrestling him for the knife. I would have used his pocketknife but I had left it outside.

I was trapped as Oscar straddled me. A piece of his feather fell onto my mouth and I blew it into his face and screamed, "Get offa me Yankee Doodle!"

He held my arms above my head with his left hand and placed the blade to my neck with his other hand. I couldn't think straight anymore as my woozyness began to grow and the last thing I remember is a cane crashing down on Oscar's head before I blacked out.

Xxx

**A/N: ****I feel that this chapter really sucked and it wasn't my best work because I'm horrible with action scenes. Oh well, please review and thank you so much to all of you that have! You get cookies. =) Now I'm sad to say that the next chapter will most likely be the last one. =/ I know this story is very short but that's only because most likely, there will be a sequel. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Mel**


	7. Full Moon

**Disclaimer: ****I own only my plot and Lilly and Casey.**

**Chapter 7: ****Full Moon**

"Lilly….Lilly!" I heard someone whisper. My eyes popped open and I found myself staring up at a bright white ceiling.

"Lilly!" Casey screamed from beside me. I looked over at her from where I was laying which I just realized was an unfamiliar bed.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"Well, do you remember anything?" she asked and I nodded. I remembered it all. The boys coming to rescue us, a fight breaking out, Sarah attacking us, Davey, my arm, Oscar trapping me and then blanking out. "Well, after you went back inside, Spot came. I told him you were up in the room and he went in to help fight." She explained. I guess that's why I saw a cane hit Oscar before I passed out. He saved me. "After waking everyone up, Spot carried you back here and temporarily bandaged your arm. He said you passed out cuz of loss of blood." She said and then looked over at my arm.

"Spot carried me here? Where is here?" I asked while looking around the room. It was very open but with little furniture. There was a chair in one corner of the room, a tattered looking desk, and the bed I was laying on.

"Brooklyn. We're in Spot's room. Everyone's here and they're all okay. They're waiting downstairs. Spot brought everyone here because he felt it would be safer. We can't be in Manhattan right now." She explained.

"So everyone's alright?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty for all that's happened.

"Yes." She said. "Are you?"

"Yeah." I said while sitting up. I winced at the sharp pain in my arm as I put pressure on it.

"Come on. We should change that bandage. Let's go find Spot." Casey said and we walked out of the room and downstairs. I was excited to see Spot but nervous at the same time. I've convinced myself that he hates me for saying no and because he's so mad I'll never get to tell him yes. But then again, he carried me back here, let me stay in his room, and bandaged my arm. Maybe he's not completely mad at me.

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Casey's arm around me for support. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and paused for a moment and I took this time to look at all of them. Mush and Race were on the floor in the middle of a card game, Blink seemed to be half asleep on the old worn out couch, and Jack was leaning on the wall near the entrance door with his hat placed on his head. Spot was nowhere to be found in the room, which shattered me a little. 'Guess he doesn't want to see me.' I thought. After their slight pause, everyone rushed over to me and enveloped me in hugs and multiple questions.

"What happened up there?"

"How's ya arm?"

"Ya know what happened to my pocket knife?"

"What happened to that psycho Sarah?"

I simply stared as they attacked me with questions, not really paying attention.

"Guys." Casey said calmly but they continued to babble. "Guys!" she shouted and they shut up instantly. "Where's Spot?" she asked. Before anyone could answer, the door to the Brooklyn lodge opened and Spot walked in with his head down, looking completely vulnerable. It made him look like he wasn't so tough. Obviously something was bothering him.

"Hey Spot." Casey said softly.

His head snapped up as he heard his name and his eyes unintentionally met mine. I felt uncomfortable under his piercing gaze and focused in my feet instead. "She uh, needs her bandage changed. I dunno where you keep the stuff." She said. This whole situation was just awkward. I could tell the other boys didn't know what to do and Casey could feel the tension between me and Spot. He merely walked passed us and began going up the stairs. Casey shoved me after him. Guess I was supposed to follow.

We walked up the stairs quietly and my mind began to wander. What if he's going to murder me? What if he's going to tie me up in his closet and keep me there forever? Why is he being so quiet?

Just then, he stopped short and I bumped into him and let out a squeak. I thought he'd smirk or make a remark, but he didn't even take notice. All he did was open the door to his room and walk in, expecting me to follow. "Sit down." He muttered. At least he was acknowledging me now. I sat down on the bed and began removing the blood stained bandage from my bare arm. I had forgotten Casey and I were still in dresses.

Spot came over to me after rummaging around in the desk and brought over the chair from the corner of the room. As he sat in front of me I began to look everywhere but at him. As he wrapped my arm I tried to ignore the goose bumps I would get each time his fingers brushed against my bare arm. When he had finished, instead of pulling his hand away, he slid it down my arm and into my hand. At this action, my eyes connected with his and before he could pull his hand away, my fingers clasped over his hand, keeping it where it was.

"Spot." I muttered. He said nothing but took his free hand and placed it on my cheek and then his lips connected with mine. It wasn't heated or passionate, it was simple and sweet and probably the only innocent kiss we've shared. He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry." My eyes widened. Spot Conlon was apologizing to me.

"About what? I'm the one that slapped you. I'm the one that ran off and got everyone into a great big mess." I said.

"Yeah but we's all fine and alive. I'm sorry for insultin ya mudda and fadda, I jus dunno what I'd do witout ya Songboid. I was a mess while ya were captured and while ya were passed out. I love ya Lilly." He said.

I sat there for a moment before saying, "It wasn't your fault. I only stuck up for my parents cuz I didn't want what you said about them to be true. Sadly it is, which is why I want to stay here. I want to stay with you Spot. Forever." I said while never breaking eye contact.

"Heah." Was all he said and then took the key from around his neck and slipped it over my head. "The key to my heart." I smiled and then pulled him in for another kiss. We pulled apart and I stood up smiling, happy things were back to normal. Well, what I'd call normal anyways.

"So, you have anything I can change into? Dresses aren't exactly my thing." I said while looking down at the now ripped and dirtied dress.

"Suah thing." He said and then walked over to a small closet. A few minutes later I was dressed in Spot's clothes, which fit pretty well.

"C'mon." he said and we walked out of his room and down the stairs. As we stepped off the last step, everyone, including the unfamiliar Brooklyn newsies, looked over at us waiting to see if we had made up. They knew that if we hadn't everyone would be in for a world of hell with two fiery attitudes against each other. So, to answer their question, Spot pulled me close to him with his hands at my waist and kissed me. I smiled under the smiled at the catcalls and whistles, and laughed as we pulled apart.

"Yay! This calls for a group hug!" Casey shouted while holding her arms out. Everyone just stared blankly at her. Not knowing if she was actually serious. She then raised her eyebrow and said "Don't make me drag you into it." After that everyone dragged them selves into the group hug. I smiled, happy to be with all my friends and happy that they were all okay. As we all broke apart a thought hit me.

"Oh Blink! I forgot!" I said and then pulled out his pocketknife and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He smiled and then gave me a one armed hug.

Everyone began talking amongst them selves and Spot wrapped his arm around me while saying "C'mon. I wanna take ya to the docks."

"Kay." Was all I said and I gave Casey a look that said 'Be back later.' And she smiled at me before Spot and I walked out.

**Casey's P.O.V:**

I watched Lilly and Spot walk out the door together, happy they weren't mad at each other anymore. I don't like it when people fight. Especially two hot heads like them. I can tell they love each other and what Lilly didn't know is that Spot never left her side while she was passed out. I had to force him to leave her side and finally he did, muttering something about needing air. I have to say I felt a little guilty when she woke up minutes after Spot had stepped out.

'I wish I could have a love like that.'

This thought made me look over at Jack who was walking toward me. "What's up?" I asked.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked and I smiled at him while nodding. We then left the lodge and began walking in the middle of the cobblestone street, not caring where we were going. Then I remembered something. Jack never got to say what he wanted to the other night at Medda's party.

"Hey Jack?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What did you want to ask me the other night?"

"Oh that. I-It was nothin." He stuttered as we turned a corner.

"C'mon tell me." I urged.

"It's not a nig deal." He said, attempting to brush off the sunject.

"If it's no big deal then you can tell me. Please?" I begged and then linked my arm with his.

"I dunno Case." He said.

"C'mon." I urged and then stopped in the middle of the street. "Why don't you just tell me." I pleaded and then placed my arms around his neck.

"It could mess things up." He said while avoiding my gaze.

"How bad could it be?" I smirked.

"What are you gonna do if I don't tell ya?" he challenged while putting his hat on his head.

"This!" I shouted and then grabbed his hat and ran off. I slipped his hat on my head while running and looked behind me to see how close he was to catching up to me.

I ran down an alley and stopped to catch my breath, thinking he wouldn't find me that is until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and pick me up off the ground. "Jack Kelly you put me down right now!" I screamed through giggles.

"Not until I get my hat back!" he shouted.

"Not until you tell me what you had to say the other night!" I shouted back while still giggling like mad.

"Fine." He muttered and set me down. I turned around in his arms and placed mine on his neck once again. "I was goin to ask ya to be my goil. I love ya Case and I want ya to stay with me."

I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face as I said "I love you too Jack. And of course I'll stay with you."

He smiled at me and then captured my lips with his in a passion filled killed as he backed me against the alley wall. My fingers ran through his hair as his hands rested at my waist.

Moments later we pulled apart and a soon as we did, Jack took his hat from my head and smirked. I frowned at him and crossed my arms, going into full pout mode. "Heah. Take this instead." He said and then untied the bandana from around his neck and tied it around mine. I smiled widely and kissed him once more before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the docks.

Xxx

**Lilly's P.O.V:**

"Spot why not?!" I yelled while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cuz I said no. I don't need ya shootin people in the eye with a slingshot!" he shouted back.

"I'm not gonna shoot anyone in the eye!" I fought. "Maybe in like, their ear or something but not the eye!"

"Their ear?" Spot questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't think of another body part." I mumbled while sitting down on a crate. I heard him chuckle and them come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into the crook of my neck and said a muffled "I love ya."

I smile and reached my hand up to run it through his hair. "Love you too."

"Ya still not allowed to learn though." He mumbled.

"Dammit Spot!" I huffed and he laughed and kissed my cheek before removing his arms and walking over to the edge of the docks. I then smirked as an idea popped into my head.

'Maybe going for a nice 'swim' will change his mind.' I thought. I hoisted myself off of the crate and began creeping up behind him. As I was just about to push him into the water he spoke up.

"Ya really think ya could sneak up on me?"

I then muttered a "Damn" to myself quietly before wrapping my arms around him from behind and kissing his cheek. "Psh, I wasn't sneakingup on you silly." I said with a false cheery tone to my voice.

"Really? Then what were ya doin?" he asked as he turned around and placed him arms around my waist.

"Just um...y'kno…" I said while trying to think up a lie.

"What do I know?" he asked as he brought his lips to my jaw line.

Goosebumps formed on my skin as I tried to remember my words. "Um." Was all I could choke out.

"Hm?" he smirked as he made his way down my neck.

I gave in. "Ugh! Oh fine! I was trying to push you into the water."

Spot picked his head up and looked at me. "Why would ya do that?"

"Cuz." I mumbled and started to feel guilty.

"Cuz why?" he urged while bringing his lips close to mine.

"Cuz you won't …t-teach me how to…use a, uh slingshot." I stuttered while trying to bring my attention away from his lips. It irked me how he was able to do this to me.

"I said no." he said and then pulled away from me. I groaned in frustration, mainly because he pulled away and I think he knew that. Why else would he be smirking?

"Fine." I muttered and sat down at the edge of the docks. I wasn't really mad about the slingshot thing anymore even though I still wanted to learn. I was just annoyed that he pulled away.

"Hey, c'mon don't be mad." He said while sitting down next to me.

"I'm not mad."

"Ya seem like ya are." He said.

"I'm not." I said and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You suah?" he asked.

"Positive." I smiled and picked my head up to kiss him.

"Ya'd tell me if ya were right?" he asked right before my lips touched his.

"Spot."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Shut up." I smirked and then kissed him.

**Casey's P.O.V:**

Jack and I walked arm in arm towards the docks when I noticed my feet had started to ache from the heels I was wearing.

"Jack?"

"What's up Case?" he asked.

"You think Spot has a change of clothes for me? This dress and these heels ain't really doing it for me." I said while looking down at the slightly torn and dirtied dress. I'll have to apologize to Medda later.

"Really? Well, it's doin it for me." He said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I shoved him while trying not to laugh and said, "You horndog! Let's just go find Lilly and Spot."

"Suah thing. In fact, I see them right ova there." He said and pointed across the docks. He then unexpectedly threw me over his shoulder while saying "C'mon!"

I shrieked and then went into a massive giggle fit. "Jack Kelly I'm in a dress! Put me down now!" I shouted while trying to control my laughter.

I was having trouble breathing and my sides ached when he finally put me down right in from of Spot and Lilly, who were in a serious lip lock and didn't bother to notice us.

"Yeah! Get some!" I shouted and immediately after, Lilly pulled away from Spot with a furious blush on her face. Spot just seemed agitated that I interrupted.

Lilly cleared her throat and asked, "What's up guys?"

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest but can I borrow some clothes Spot? Much to Jack's disappointment, I'd like to change out of this dress." Casey explained.

"Suah thing Mouth. C'mon." Spot said and then began walking in the direction of the Brooklyn lodge.

Lilly stayed behind and began walking with me. It was silent for a moment until she spoke up. "So, what's up with the bandana?"

I smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"So he asked you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes!" I screamed. We both began jumping around like idiots and stopped when we noticed Jack and Spot giving us odd looks.

"Remind me what we see in those two?" Jack asked Spot and he smirked while Lilly and I rolled our eyes.

We soon made it to the lodge and Lilly and I went into Spot's room.

"This'll probably fit." She said while pulling an outfit out of the tiny closet. She helped me out of the ruined dress and then waited out in the hall for me to finish changing.

I soon opened the door, now clad in Spot's clothes.

"Lookin' good." Lilly joked and I poked her in her side, making her squeal.

"C'mon." I said while laughing and we both walked down the stairs where the boys were waiting for us.

"I liked the dress better but I guess this is alright." Jack smirked as he came up to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed as he pulled away and we all made our way outside.

**Lilly's P.O.V:**

We all stepped outside and stood on the front stoop for a moment. I began to think of how I could get Spot to teach me how to use a slingshot properly when an idea hit me.

"Hey Spot?"

"What's up Songboid?"

"Howwa bout a race to the docks?" I asked while stepping off the stoop to stand in front of him.

"What's the bet this time?" he smirked.

"If I win, you have to teach me how to use a slingshot. If I lose, I won't say another word about it ever again."

Spot seemed to ponder this proposition for a moment before spitting in his hand and holding it out for me, signaling that he accepted. I smiled and then spit in my own hand and shook his.

Moments after, Spot and I were side by side at the beginning of the street.

"On your marks. Get set. Get ready." Casey paused before shouting "Go!"

As soon as she shouted go Spot and I were running as fast as our legs could move. We dodged the minimum amount of traffic and pedestrians and swerved around corners and through alleyways. I was determined to win this and pushed myself to go faster.

Like the last time, Spot and I were always keeping pace with each other but as we neared the docks, I unexpectedly quickened my pace even more and made it to the docks a second before Spot had. Feeling victorious, I started to do a victory dance but collapsed onto the docks out of exhaustion. I laughed as Spot appeared standing over me.

"Looks like ya beat Spot Conlon. Congrats Songboid." Jack said.

"Wow that race was amazing! Good job Lilly!" Casey cheered.

"Thanks guys." I huffed while trying to catch my breath. I looked up at Spot and gave him a weak smile, hoping he wasn't mad about me beating him.

I sighed when he went into full pout mode. I hopped up as he started to walk away and I followed. "C'mon Spot. It was only a race." I said as I watched him bend down. He seemed to be looking for something, or maybe he was just doing it to ignore me.

"Spot?" I said as I walked closer to him. He finally stood up but I couldn't tell if he was holding something. "C'mon don't be sore." I said as I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. He shoved my arms off and then turned to me, holding a slingshot for me to take. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "So your not mad?" I asked as I pulled away.

He smirked. "Nah. I admire ya even more knowin that ya can beat me at somethin."

I rolled my eyes. "Your so full of yourself. So, what's the first thing I need to know about using a slingshot?" I asked.

Spot pulled his slingshot out and then retrieved a green marble from his pocket. "Well the foist thing ya need to know about usin a slingshot is aim." He explained while pulling the strap. I guess he pulled too hard though because the strap had unexpectedly snapped and Spot wound up punching himself in the left eye.

"Oh my god are you alright?" I shouted as he held his hand over his eye.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"Nice shot Spot!" I heard Jack yell while laughing and Casey cracking up next to him.

"Say anotha woid and I'll soak ya!" Spot threatened.

"Hey, he's only messing with you. Calm down. Lemme see." I said while taking his hand off of his eye. It was starting to swell and if he didn't get ice on it soon it would definitely puff up even more.

I could tell he was fuming over Jack's remark. "Spot. Calm down. He was only kidding." I said and put my hand on his cheek. "Look at me." I muttered and after a moment he obeyed. His eyes landed on mine and immediately relaxed some. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Relax."

He let out a deep breath and I took his hand. "C'mon, let's get some ice on that."

We walked off towards the lodge hand in hand, not saying a word and just enjoying the silence.

**Casey's P.O.V:**

As I saw Lilly and Spot walk off I began to feel a little guilty. "Why'd you have to say something?" I shouted at Jack and smack his arm.

"What are ya yellin at me for! You laughed!" he shouted back with a playful smile on his face.

"Well that's not what pissed him off! He didn't threaten to soak me." I said and nudged his side with my elbow.

"Shutup." He muttered and elbowed me back.

I laughed and kissed his cheek before whispering, "I love you." in his ear. He then turned his head and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Love ya too." He whispered back with a slight smile.

**Lilly's P.O.V:**

"Here." I said and handed Spot the bag of ice one of his boys got for me since I didn't know where anything was at this place. I was completely lost in the old kitchen we were now standing in. Spot took the bag of ice and slammed it down on his eye causing him to wince in pain and appear even angrier. I fought a laugh as I took the bag from him. "C'mere." I said and then gently brought the bag of ice onto his eye. I placed his hand on the bag and told him not to take it off. I then yawned and sat on the tattered looking counter. Spot then came toward me while removing the bag of ice.

I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest and said, "Ice back on the eye mister."

He placed his hand on my cheek and said, "But with the ice on I can't do this." Then he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips as I moved my hand to the back of his neck.

Moments later he pulled away and said, "I love ya Lilly."

"I know." I said while smiling and then forced the bag of ice back to his eye.

"Ya gonna freeze my eye off Lil."

"I perked up. "Lil?"

"Yeah. Y'know. Short for Lilly." He explained.

"I know it is. I just never expected you to call me that. You've given me so many names already."

"Well this one will be jus between us. I mean it." He said and moved the bag of ice away to kiss me on the cheek.

"Spot Conlon if you don't keep that ice on your eye I'll be sure to mess it up even more." I threatened.

"Jeez alright." He said and placed the ice back on his eye. "Since when did ya get so feisty?" he smirked.

"Since I started dating you." I said and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Yknow ya love me." He said while once again removing the ice to kiss me.

Before he could I said, "Spot." In a stern voice and he backed away and sighed while reluctantly putting the ice back over his eye.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He muttered.

"It'll be one when you look like the hunchback of notre dame cuz you couldn't keep the damn ice on your eye." I said.

Spot let out a frustrated sigh and left the ice on his eye for the next fifteen minutes.

Afterwards we decided to head back out to the docks. We stepped outside and it was nighttime. I was amazed at how full and bright the moon was.

'Strange things happen during full moons.' I thought to myself and for some reason I had this uneasy feeling inside of me.

"Strange. I neva saw the moon so bright." Spot said as he slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"Me neither." I muttered. I felt uneasy that it was so bright. The dimly lit streetlamps were out matched against the moon's glow.

Moment later we reached the docks to find the area pretty empty other than Casey and Jack who were playing some serious tonsil hockey.

I smirked and shouted, "Get a room!" They immediately separated.

Jack got up and most likely went to go make things cool with Spot so I took his place next to Casey.

"What was that for?" she hissed while whacking me upside the head.

"Payback baby." I said to her while recalling her doing the same with Spot and I earlier today. Casey then yawned and leaned her head on my shoulder. Guess I was forgiven. "Tired?" I asked.

"Yup." Was all she said and then lifted her head up to fix her hair into a ponytail. "I wish I had a hat." She mumbled. Casey then perked up and said, "Hey Jaaaack." just before she got up to go after him. I noticed a devious smile on her face and laughed. 'Her and that cowboy hat.' Once I saw her tackle Jack I got up and walked over to the edge of the docks. I looked down at the water as the wind picked up. It was foggy and seemed unnatural with the moonlight's glow against it. Almost like if I jumped in it would be bottomless and I'd fall right through it. It was creepy and fascinating at the same time.

"Somethin interesting in the watah?" Spot asked as he came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Nope. It just…looks different." I muttered.

"Feel like goin for a swim?" Spot whispered darkly in my ear. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant and before I could escape he grabbed me tightly around the waist and lifted me closer to the edge of the docks.

"Spot Conlon put me down!" I shouted.

"Sorry, what?" he shouted back as if he couldn't hear me.

"Francis Sullivan don't you dare!" I heard Casey shout and looked over at her. She was also being dangled over the edge of the docks but she seemed to be having more fun with our situation. Before I could do or say anything else, I was thrown into the magical looking water.

I fell into it and darkness overwhelmed me. For summer, the water was bitter cold and almost felt airy. I opened my eyes in the salty water and couldn't see anything but the shine from the moonlight.

Feeling as if my lungs were going to explode, I swam to the surface and sprang out of the water. I gasped for air before opening my eyes. What I saw made me want to cry, but I was too dumbstruck to do anything.

I was in my backyard, in my pool, back in the year 2009. I turned around and noticed Casey looking around with the same expression on her face. I was waiting for the both of us to break down any minute but didn't. We climbed out of the pool, not saying a word to each other. I grabbed both of us some towels and then we both sat on the living room floor.

The TV screen was blank, meaning it was off.

"Was that real?" Casey finally choked out.

"I-I dunno Case." I muttered.

"It had to be! We both couldn't have dreamed that!" Casey shouted mainly to herself, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

I began to think about it all and how real it felt. 'It had to be real. How else would we wind up in the pool? Well, there's always sleep walking.' I thought as I played with the key around my neck. Wait. The key! "Casey!" I shouted happily and then held up the key. Her eyes went wide and her hand instinctively flew to the bandana around her neck. The cut on my arm was still there too.

"Oh my god! It actually happened! We were there!" she shouted happily but her face fell as she realized we were no longer there. "How-Why'd we get sent home?" she asked.

I bit my lip and thought for a moment before saying, "I know it sounds weird but, I think it was the moon."

"Huh?"

"Well, they say that strange things happen during full moons and you saw how bright it was. I almost feel like we were supposed to be sent back, or it was testing us to see if we would end up back in '09." I explained.

Casey thought for a moment and then said, "I think your right. But, how do we get back?"

I pondered this for a moment. 'Wait for another full moon?' I thought to myself and then began to wonder about other things. The boys must think we've drowned and we may never get the chance to tell them we're still alive. I can only imagine how horrible they must feel.

"Lil?" my head snapped up at the nickname.

"This one will be just between us. I mean it." Was what popped into my mind after she said the nickname. I shut my eyes trying to block out the memory and to keep from crying.

"I miss them too." Casey mumbled and her voice cracked. We both refused to let the tears fall. We didn't want it to be the end. "Do you think we'll ever get back?" she asked.

"We have to. Life without them isn't life at all now. We'll find a way home. I promise." I said confidently. I wouldn't have said that if something in my gut hadn't been telling me this wasn't the end.

**THE END…for now**

**A/N: ****And there you have it. The last chapter to this story. Now there will be a sequel, I just don't know how long it'll be until it's posted with shool starting and everything but it shouldn't be too long considering I have friends to push me towards finishing this series. I would just like to say thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you stick around for the sequel!**

**-Mel 3**


End file.
